Heated Twilight
by Seiya Titan del Sol Oscuro
Summary: This story isn't mine, this come from toonempire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Mayor's Daughter  
Pairing: Link X Ilia

Goddesses above, allow your servant slumber. the young rancher growled sarcastically as he found himself once again awakening to the aggravating interruptions that echoed outwards from his own subconscious. He could have considered rolling back over and trying to recapture whatever fleeting dreams had vanished into the darkness. However, he brought himself upright and found himself once again questioning what could have possibly brought him to an early awakening. The entire situation seemed unusual considering that absolutely nothing about the earlier workday had been abnormal enough to cause him such concern. Regardless, there was something absolutely plaguing his anxious consciousness.

The young rancher had slumbered into the later hours of the morning before going to the ranch and bringing the livestock out into the fields. This chore was followed by another common workday alongside the inconveniences that were typical with working the fields and the livestock. Following his departure in the afternoon he rendezvoused with the village s most renowned swordsman where they refreshed upon passed lessons and some philosophy. The evening had been finalized with being hailed back to the ranch when the livestock became too much effort for the somewhat simple-minded ranch master. He encountered several of the local villagers and shared in many conversations, and in reflecting on them discovered the subject that disturbed his slumber.

_The sadness and loneliness of the fallen twilight._

There was something doubtlessly ominous about those seemingly pointless words that had been spoken by his neighbor and teacher the evening before, following another of their rigorous training sessions that continuously focused upon swordsmanship. His words seemed like some manner of encrypted sermon that served to draw the attention of any listener to turn their eyes towards the darkening sky. Urging all those within hearing distance to take notice of the mysterious transformation that took place on the horizon between the light of the day and the darkness of the night. It was an almost unnoticed process that had taken place with polished clockwork every evening for the entirety of existence. Many before him had doubtlessly questioned the unidentified forces that orchestrated the mixture of the light and the shadows, and yet he found himself losing sleep over the matter.

He was not only being kept from his slumber by those cryptic words, for everything of the matter had been brushed aside before the former knight made the request that the young man travel northward two days following. Apparently unwilling to return to the northern capital of the kingdom following an unspoken incident, he would be allowing the young man to travel in his footsteps to represent Ordon Village. Considering that the young rancher had never been afforded any vacation time that lasted for any longer than annual celebrations, one was easily excited by the prospect of leaving the southern village and visiting the capital city. To represent his hometown at the Hyrule Summit, amongst other respectable leaders and possibly even members of royalty.

Finding himself rising long before the eye of the flame goddess, he couldn t decide whether his mind was rifled with impossible questions or unrevealed excitement. Regardless, the young rancher began putting himself through the same morning exercises which had been performing every morning since he began working with the local livestock at the nearby ranch. Whenever somebody questioned how the dedicated young man was able to handle his seemingly endless responsibilities without becoming exhausted, he would attribute his considerable health towards regular exercise and eating properly. While his morning routine focused around building overall strength and resistance, he found his seemingly endless chores around town served to build overall stamina and endurance. Of course, some chores were more difficult than others.

Following his extensive morning routine, the young rancher dressed himself in some of his everyday working clothes which tended to revolve around earthly color tones. Instead of the expected farming boots that were commonly worn by the northern farmers, the young rancher of the southern village usually utilized sturdy sandals. There was also an ordinary leather belt laced around the waist over his tunic, holding several unoccupied pouches that were usually used towards collecting nuts and berries from the nearby forest. The young rancher also carried an ordinary hunting dagger on the reverse of the belt, commonly being placed towards utilities and basic uses rather than actually hunting. Perhaps the most unnoticed detail was the small lump under the left pectoral of his tunic where he would often stuff his scantily supplied wallet.

The young rancher s morning musings were unexpectedly shattered by the sound of something solid striking the wooden door that lead into his house. The young fieldworker breathed deeply as he moved towards the door to investigate the source of the unannounced interruption, already envisioning the most likely culprit. There was no questioning the seemingly endless mischief that came from the local monkey population and they were typically the prime suspects in any foolishness throughout the southern village. He welcomed another deep breath before opening the door and stepping outside on to the balcony that overlooked the small grove that surrounded his elevated home.

The entire world seemed to be dominated by the ominous illumination that echoed outward from the full moon that loomed above, the object of attention for those haunting howls of the nearby wolves. The young rancher found himself starring out over that shadowed horizon, once again reflecting upon those words his teacher had muttered. His inspections informed him that there couldn t have been anymore than four hours remaining before the glow of the haunting moon would be replaced with the glare of the blazing sun. His cerulean gaze then dropped to the small rock that had been tightly wrapped in a single sheet of crisp white paper, there was no denying the sound of feet moving down the nearby forest trail. He quickly removed the sheet of paper discovering the neat handwriting that had been neatly printed onto the paper with underlying intentions.

~Link, meet me at the Ordon Fountain. We need to discuss some things.~

So much for sleeping. Link chuckled lightly before crushing the note and tossing it backwards into his house before securely sealing the single entrance before thoughtlessly jumping from the balcony. The moment his toes touched the ground he rolled forward across the scant grass that covered the traffic area between the village and the forest. Recovering his balance he dusted himself off and then moved down the trail for the second time in the last several hours, possessing three different expectations as to whom this caller might have been. Of course, he realized that only one of the three was at all possible at this ungodly hour.

The everyday journey from the southern village to the forest spring took around ten minutes to transverse, eventually depositing the young rancher outside the closed wooden gates. Link raised one eyebrow before he turned back towards the small passageway that was tunneled through the natural wall that separated the trail from the forest spring. The entire situation was uncomfortably familiar from an earlier incident and following his same actions back then he began crawling through the small passageway. Besides the local wildlife and village children, there was nobody that really used this tunnel to access the forest spring and there was only one person that would actually lure him to this place.

The young rancher breathed deeply of the chilled air that wafted around the forest spring before crawling from the small cave and moving his vision to scan over the scene. He stepped forward through the shadows of the fallen evening, taking notice of the moonlight against the flowing water. His concentration was quickly stolen away when something suddenly tackled him from behind and he was forced down into the chilled water and refined sand of the stream. Two smaller hands moved down his shoulders to his wrists as he was straddled and essentially pinned to the shallows of the forest stream. The silver glow of the moon revealed his attacker as those soft hands effectively held his own down into the sand, he smiled lightly towards her Good morning, Ilia.

Good morning yourself. The mayor s daughter smiled down at the young rancher with an uncharacteristically sinister smile that nobody would have expected, with special exception to the longtime friend she currently had pinned beneath her. The young woman s clothing remained unchanged from what she had been wearing several hours earlier, essentially proving that she had probably been planning this little encounter. She descended upon him slowly until their dirty blond locks were grinding against one another and they could practically taste their evening meals on one another s heated breath.

I couldn t really sleep tonight, so I decided to collect my payment a little earlier than usual. the young woman whispered seductively as she lowered herself to press her lips against his own, the two young lovers locking themselves in a passionate manner of conflict. The mayor s daughter was obviously referring to her earlier services in cleansing the unwanted filth that had collected on the sole horse of the young rancher. Neither of them took this weightless excuse very seriously, the young rancher simply allowed the mayor s daughter to remain in control whenever she assisted him in bathing Epona.

Link and Ilia had possessed the closest of friendships since before either of them could remember and following their growth towards adulthood warranted many concerns. Neither of them found themselves very interested in exploring the mysterious of physical pleasure until one fateful evening after her sixteenth summer, when unfamiliar instincts overtook them within the woodland thickets. An unspoken relationship bloomed between the two youngbloods which eventually became an incredibly secretive relationship of passion and romance. Although this aspect of their considerable history remained hidden from the populace of the southern village, their friendship remained completely unchanged.

The earliest moments of the encounter which had started as a passionate kiss was quickly becoming an absolute battle for supremacy between the two lovers, their tongues wrestling against one another and their eyes glaring into their opposites with unbridled passion. Within moments the mayor s daughter shattered the union of the wrestling match long enough to release her lover s arms and quickly remove the soaked shirt from his work-crafted upper body, lustily running her fingers down his chest and abdomen. His own hands moved up her naturally smooth legs eventually cupping around her rear end before she descended on him again their breaths ragged before she began trailing soft kisses down his neck.

As the lover s exchanged smooches and lusty leers, Ilia s knees remained on the muddy ground and levitated her enough to lower her hands enough to remove Link s leather belt and toss it off to the side. The hunting dagger clicking lightly in the sheath as the belt landed next to the purse she regularly carried alongside her. His hands meanwhile hastily unlaced the waistline of her spring dress, the simple cloth threatening to tear under the strain caused by the amount of movement.

Of course, neither of them could have cared less for their belongings at that moment. The passion was all that mattered and while they found themselves within the boundaries of the forest spring, neither found themselves concerned with being discovered by the other villagers. The majority of the community would be slumbering for several more hours and unless something unexpected happened, nobody else would be coming to the forest spring at this exhausting hour.

The process continued as they managed to slowly remove articles of one another s clothing eventually leaving the young rancher in his slacks and the mayor s daughter in her undergarments. Two pairs of sandals floated somewhere in the forest spring, but neither acknowledged the unconscious loss as they continued exploring. There was some considerable strain as Link could already feel the evidence of his arousal pressing painfully against the slacks. Ilia s own proof of broken innocence wasn t as easily detected considering that her hips were being lapped against by the spring waters.

You wanted to discuss something? Link questioned as he grinded his hips against his anxious lover, his surprisingly gentle hands having moved to softly caress her average-sized and still growing breasts.

Only wondering when you d be heading off to Hyrule Castle. Ilia smirked as she raked her petite hands down his impressive frame, both of them drinking in the others image in the silver moonlight.

The royal family itself wouldn t be able to buy Epona. Link whispered to her without hesitation, quickly gathering the most possible concern she could possess. She responded by rushing her breasts out towards him and smiling another one of those seductive smiles that would make the most talented temptress seem innocent. One slender hand moved into his hair as he leveled himself to bring his lips against the sensitive flesh. Eventually she found herself sitting on his lap as the talking ceased and their annual couplings continued.

Good answer. Ilia whispered as he eyes fluttered shut, the indescribable sensation shooting through her system as she began losing control over both her lover and the overall situation. But once again, she couldn t have cared less.

Ilia whimpered softly as the young man s ivory teeth clamped down softly on the focal point of her adolescent breasts, consciously teasing her with an irresistible sensation of pleasurable pain. One hand softly fondled her remaining mound, alternating between softly squeezing the overall roundness and sharply pinching the sensitive central bud. His remaining arm moved around her waist and pulled her against his devouring lips while her own arms remained wrapped around his head, his expression an alluring union of bliss and rapture.

Ilia s breathing became strained and restless as her lover was practically torturing her, the electrical sensation rushing through her lithe body threatening to drown all rational thought. Her slender fingers twisted in his dark blonde locks as both his hands lowered to grasp her firm rear end, concealed by the tight shorts she wore under her dress. The young woman found her balance unstable when the young man suddenly paused in his actions.

What s wrong, L ? she never managed to finish her question as the young man suddenly rose up and with a resounding splash placed his lover s back against the floor of the spring. Link found himself forced into following as Ilia refused to released his locks in the suddenly movement and found himself on his knees over her. Ilia smiled as the water lapped against her temples and closing her eyes slowly pulled her lover down to continue their intimate and frantic kissing.

Link s hands blindly moved down her hips to the soft cotton shorts, removing them with her assistance before their passionate kiss was suddenly broken in stalemate. Following those primal instincts that were leading them he allowed the young woman to pull herself from the spring water as he unlaced and removed his slacks without second thought. Neither of them moved as they found themselves touched by the chilling nocturnal breeze that slipped through the thickened woodlands.

Raaaahhh! Ilia howled as she suddenly moved towards the young rancher and pounced on him for the second time that evening, his toned shoulders striking the muddy shallows with a resounding splash. She rasped incoherently as she allowed her breasts be become flat against his toned chest, their fingers intertwining as his burning member rubbed roughly across her slicked entrance. Ilia hesitated slightly before she brought her thighs together around the evidence of his passion, effectively bringing his spine into an arch.

Ilia! Ugh! Ah! Damn it! Link wreathed under her lesser weight as she grinded herself against his impressive manhood, which was pulsing demandingly against the folds of her own sacred entrance. Neither of them spoke as they found themselves locked within this eternal dance of primal pleasures, the mayor s daughter contradicting any assumed innocence in her journey to satisfy her carnal desires.

Several moments passed before the young woman leaned back to straddle her longing lover, never releasing the mutual embrace their hands were locked in. Looking over her shoulder, she allowed the silver illumination of the moon to guide her movements she slowly lowered herself down towards the pulsing organ. She carefully penetrated her entrance on the familiar shaft, purposely going as slowly as she could possibly manage, the young maiden savoring every pleasurable sensation that rocked through her body. No unexpected barriers shattered within her and there was nothing outside of the expected stretching sensations and the awkward position that brought her any discomfort. Her movement was soon complete and she breathed huskily as she could feel her separated lower lips kissing the hilt of the bladeless sword.

Link s breaths became severely haggard as he was sheathed into the sacred entrance, an experience that never ceased to become otherworldly and indescribable. The young woman was so completely and utterly tight around his hardened manhood, he found his ability to speak unexpectedly disrupted. His hands softly wrenched free of her own before coming to grasp her taunt upper thighs, her hands moving to his chest in response. The young woman soon found herself grinding her inner sanctum around the invading shaft, that delicious expression of blissful pleasure never leaving her features.

Ilia! Link choked as she suddenly leaned down towards his face and almost smashed to forehead into his nose, her arms remained flattened against his chest as he began thrusting up into her. Ilia moaned softly into her lover s neck as he pulled her taunt rear-end down into each of his powerful thrusts, driving himself deeper into her deepest corridors. Their dark blonde locks grinded against one another as they kept themselves eye to eye with one another, never breaking the gaze of their partner. Both reveled in the chill of the night s breeze that passed over them, the spring water that lapped against their bodies and the sopping sand that they copulated on.

Although the legendary guardian spirit that apparently resided within the forest stream might have possessed some disagreements with their usage of the area, the spirit probably wasn t very keen on the everyday people coming to the streamlines for regular bathing. The surrounding wildlife probably wouldn t have possessed the intelligence to realize how the possible watering hole was being utilized. The local villagers remained ignorant in the slumbering hours of the shadowed evening, and should anybody have come around they would not have managed themselves through the locked gates. The drowning sounds of the white-water, the chirping of the crickets, the hooting of the owls and the howling of the wolves surely spoke louder than any manner of noise they were raising.

Several minutes passed as the two lovers continued the slow rhythm, allowing themselves to be utterly devoured by the passionate moment they were sharing. Their earliest encounters had proven less memorable and less fulfilling for either of the hot-blooded youths, further encounters seemed to have developed their individual stamina and resistence against climax. Following some highly secretive research with another one of the local villagers they found themselves in possession of several techniques that usually preceded or followed their encounters.

Link! Ah! Ilia yelped sharply as the young man suddenly sheathing himself with unexpected vigor, driving himself deeply into her tight young body without warning. Her slender hands moved down into the sands as she pushed herself up to looked down at her lover, effectively forcing herself down on the thickened shaft even moreso.

Ilia… Link whispered her name softly as he pulled her back down onto his throbbing shaft, plunging himself to the hilt and exciting another squeal of guilty delight from the slender young maiden. Ilia unconsciously gripped handfuls of the soaked sand as her lower body was allowed to rise and then sharply impaled in a much more primal rhythm.

Ughhh! Ughhh! Ilia groaned loudly as the fleshy blade repeatedly separated through any resistance her tightened entrance could possibly offer, her lover s pelvis slamming hard against her entrance with almost every thrust. Link s toned chest was streaked by the muddy sand as Ilia pushed herself into sitting position once more, determined to remain the dominant party as she had originally intended. Within moments she had managed to adjust herself to the rhythm and found herself riding her midnight rendezvous with immense enthusiasm.

Link found his breath almost stolen from him as he was confronted with the blood-churning sight of the young maiden riding his solid manhood. Ilia s features had become flushed and crimson, the spring water dripping from the soaked locks of her tossed blonde hair. Mesmerized by the sight of her bouncing mounds he stretched out one hand to recklessly seize one, his other hand digging into the slack of her bottom. He was shocked when one of his lover s hands moved to grasp her own blossoming breasts, the other remaining placed against his chest. She was once more demonstrating how she was capable of utilizing his obsessions against him, his grasp over himself loosening unexpectedly.

Ilia! Ughhh! Link groaned as her slicked vessel grasped around his throbbing manhood. Although her mouth remained agape there was no missing the obvious smile of delight that would have existed upon her features had she been calm. Their breathing had become haggard and erratic as they both approached the highest moment of their planned encounter, which seemed to have been superior to all those before it. Which would surely pale in comparison of their next encounter, when the young rancher and mayor s daughter found themselves meeting once again under the cover of the darkness.

Ilia…Is it…? Link choked in a failed attempt to build words Ugh! Gah!

What was that? Ilia coed in mock-innocence as she dropped an increased amount of her weight onto the impaling erection, feeling somewhat empowered in the position that she regularly allowed her lover to possess.

Ilia…! Link half-growled, half-moaned. He found himself practically willing the bloodflow back towards his brain enough to ask his inappropriately timed question Is it safe?

You…Ragh! Ilia howled You re fine! There is no chance!

Argh! Eiyaa! Link quickly abandoned any attempts to respond as he began thrusting up hard into the young woman s corridor, exciting further screams that seemed to be silencing the surrounding wildlife.

The sound of slapping flesh and splashing water echoed loudly throughout the area surrounding the forest spring, the animalistic growls and groaned fading into the sounds of the moving water. Those that could have stood in earshot that found themselves unable to witness the two young lovers would probably believe two wolves were plotting a litter beyond the gates of the forest spring.

Although the hopeful parents of the village probably possessed lofty hopes for them, Link and Ilia were two close friends that simply enjoyed the passionate warmth and mutual pleasure created from their encounters. They found themselves living their everyday lives indifferent to how their relationship had been the year before and the year before that. As people they were not drawn to one another romantically and nothing had clicked within the recesses of their hearts that called for exclusive companionship. Perhaps there would someday be a moment when their unnaturally passionate friendship would develop further into something of a deeper and possibly even romantic nature.

In this moment however, they were little or no different than the animals over which they reigned superior.

Ilia continued pleasuring her own breasts alongside him, her fingers annually exciting self-inflicted squeals of pleasure which mixed along with those elicited from her lover s efforts. The burning between her thighs screamed out the approach of her own climax, her entrancing painfully tightening around the pulsating shaft that drove into her deepest reaches.

Give it to me! Ilia screamed down at her lover, almost snarling as she managed to force words through her unending moans of carnal pleasure. Link responded by driving himself much harder than before and elevating her slender form much higher than normal where he remained for one lingering moment.

Eeeyah! Link grunted through his haggard breath as his powerful hands grasped his lover s bottom and Ilia s nails threatened to rake trenches in his toned chest Ilia! Gahhh!

Instinctively his hand moves from her shapely breasts to snatch the one that threatens to down into his upper body, her fingers quickly intertwining with his own. His continued his sharp thrusting as she ground her hips into his pelvis, the scent of their slicking sweat and individual fluids coating over the mist of the spring. The silver illumination of the moon provided the two lovers the most incredible of one another as they found themselves entering the final moments of their passion.

Ilia! Ilia! Link groaned as he pulled her lower body down sharply with his one unrestricted arm, driving himself deeper in one powerful thrust which seemed to pluck her up from the shallows of the forest spring. Her small nails dug into the back of his other hand as she was found herself being driven beyond her breaking point and that familiar heat burst aflame within her inner sanctum. Link almost screamed as her vessel tightened around him without warning. His heart could be heard beating in his ears and he felt that familiar tightening in his loins before he arched his back and thrust one final time into his lover s grasping canal.

LINK! Ilia moaned loudly as he orgasm struck her. Link s fingertips grasped deeply into her taunt bottom as he groaned in his own pivotal moment, the sound of an unseen wolf howling joining within their screams from somewhere in the darkened reaches of the forest. Their individual screams of pleasure ceased long before the nearby alpha wolf came to the conclusion of his almost haunting mating call. Silence seemed to grasp them.

Ilia remained lingering for several seconds in her seated position before falling forward on top of her lover completely exhausted. Link s strong arms slowly moved around her back as they found themselves entertaining the prospect of taking their slumber in the shallows of the forest spring. Ilia s features were absolutely flushed and radiating, savoring the feeling of warmth that emanated from his offered seed which now filled her inner sanctum.

You re still drinking that herbal tea, aren t you? Link questioned as he softly brushed her blonde bangs away from her glistening eyes.

One serving every evening. she whispered in response, the conversation revolving around some easily acquired herbs that could be collected from the southern forests. These herbs created an essentially mild manner of tea that would raise one from their slumber and assist one through even the most infernal of winter sickness. However, when mixed with some of the lesser consumed berries that also grew nearby, the mixture became an extremely efficient contraceptive that eliminated the possibility of pregnancy. The young rancher couldn t have fathomed where his childhood friend had managed herself across such an unsuspected recipe and certainly didn t complain.

Do we have time for another round? Ilia asked between exhausted breaths, concerned as she felt her lover soften within her while her own body cooled in the motionless moments.

Sorry Ilia. Link whispered as he kissed her lips We would both be dragging ourselves come morning and there is really no telling when we would return should we start again.

I suppose so. Ilia chuckled, remembering the mutual panic when they came to their senses mere minutes preceding the earliest light.

The mayor s daughter calmly pulled herself to her feet and immediately reclaimed her form-fitting shorts, never having been partial to the more scantily undergarments. She watched in silence fascination as her occasional lover retrieved his unlaced pants and concealed his bladeless broadsword under the simple garment. She realized that there was considerable time remaining and neither of them were truly devoid of their stamina, slowly walking up towards her childhood friend a mischievous smirk crossed her features.

Link shouted loudly as he was suddenly pushed hard towards the spring, going under for a moment in the deeper waters of the forest spring. He came to the surface and glared towards Ilia You really wanna play that game, Ilia?!

Catch me if you can. Ilia chuckled before she ran back into the spring and moved away from her midnight lover upon diving into the deeper water. Link instinctively moved towards her only to have her sink down and moved under him and reemerge from behind, laughing at his vain efforts. Link soon found himself fighting to overcome the considerable advantage she possessed in the deeper water, apparently inherited from her deceased mother.

This entire process was perhaps one of the more interesting games from their childhoods, although somehow less interesting that the new ones they found themselves discovering over the passing years. This game would continue under the silver illumination until he finally managed to capture her and prove himself once more. They would then redress themselves and make their way back towards the village before the flaming eye emerged from the eastern wetlands.

Neither of them would be noticed returning to their own dwellings where they would alone remain aware of their actions under the full moon, with the exception of the burning crimson gaze that was watching them through the shadows and questioning the worthiness of the amateur swordsman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lusty Housewife

The Ordon Province had never been a very large place, but having never been to the northern capital some wouldn't have realized just how small the population was compared to the greater civilizations that dotted the majestic kingdom of Hyrule. The majority of the community were uninterested in the chaos and complexity that existed in the other provinces of the kingdom, opting to continue living in simplicity. Ordon Village itself was an intentionally small working community of around twenty families in which everyone worked to make their expected contribution to the community. An exhausting existence such as this one would have been expected by anybody living in the southern provinces or any untamed frontier.

The ranchers endlessly worked with the signature livestock, which would be raised in the village before being supplied to the other provinces in exchanged for money. The farmers typically found themselves tending to the soil, which would bare southern fruits and vegetables considered exotic to those living to the distant north. The finer craftsmen would usually busy themselves in creating carpet and clothing products, others would find themselves utilizing the abundant materials to create effective bladed weapons. The fortunate remainder were those who operated in the necessary marketplace, making their livelihood through trading and bartering. Those without an official trade, such as children and teenagers, were expected to apprentice or provide assistance however they could.

The younger members of the newest generation mostly wanted to leave the isolated community for the complications of the greater world. The adults and elders usually couldn't understand these impulses to find themselves confronted with such unpredictable temptations. The village's youngest rancher often found himself utterly torn between remaining in the pleasant simplicity of the southern village, or confronting the adventure of the outside world. There was really no telling where one would lead over the other.

"Everything changes as much as it remains the same."

The burning sun of the late morning found the village's most talented rancher and amateur swordsman sitting upon the risen rock formations that seemed to characterize the small stream that ran through the residential district of the southern village. As he continued his musings he casually consumed one of the larger apples he had spirited away from one of the trees near Jaggle and Pergie's house. An unnaturally friendly bird of pray perched on his shoulder casually chomping away at the section of the fruit it had been presented with, an exchange for the handwoven cradle that was resting next to the young rancher. Another one of the various favors he had decided to commit himself to following the realization that his assistance at the ranch wasn't required today.

Although there might have been some that questioned exactly why the young man interested himself in the personal concerns of the other villagers, many more considered it to be an endearing quality. Perhaps he was driven by some underlying desire to assist others that found themselves confronted by problems they found themselves incapable of solving on their own. Perhaps the young man was simply attempting to pass the seemingly endless time that came with every seventh day, as the rancher had never been one to rest beyond his needs.

He might have indulged himself with two more hours of slumber following the events that had preceded the rising sun, but that wishful thought had been denied.

His awakening had been characterized by the crippling exhaustion that was to be an afterthought of the carnal encounter earlier that morning. He wasn't surprised when Ilia had once again isolated herself to her bedroom with the fictitious claim that she would be working on something personal. Mayor Bo wouldn't have dared to bother his daughter while he assumed she was in deep concentration, while in fact she was probably still relaxing beneath her sheets. Nobody would have suspected her midnight rendezvous when she finally emerged into the sunshine of the newborn day.

Of course, the young rancher with whom she had shared the pleasant experience didn't possess the privilege of slumbering past sunrise. Cursed with the admiration of several younger villagers, he found himself essentially demanded to awaken the moment the golden witness rose over the treetops.

As he was stumbling into consciousness earlier, he once again found himself wondering exactly why the younger children that seemed to endlessly hover around him. Of course, this was a question he had asked before and received the same answer from everybody. An unexpected revelation that was boarding between being welcomed and being despised, his mood depending on several different factors. The majority of the parents around the village revealed that the younger children considered him some manner of Alpha Wolf, thus he found himself the naturally selected leader of his fellow youngbloods.

Although they wouldn't follow him around in any organized fashion, they regularly associated themselves with the young rancher and usually considered his opinions before those of their fellow villagers. While several of the children and teenagers knew him, there were four whose friendships meant more to him than the others. This mismatched quartet had known him the longest and seemed to have designated the traffic area that passed before Link's House to be their daily rendezvous point for talk and play. Although their endless admiration could occasionally wear upon the young rancher's nerves, he found himself constantly informed about events around the village. The subject of that particular morning revolved around the announcement that the nearby general store was now carrying a professionally crafted slingshot.

It wasn't surprising that those excited were Jaggle and Pergie's children, Malo and Talo.

Talo was easily recognized as the older brother and was rather renowned over his aspirations to someday become an adventurer or something within the same category, which often drew him to an equally infamous amount of mischief that rivaled the forest's monkeys. His noticeable immaturity and stubbornness within his twelfth year wasn't exactly becoming of any successful explorer or adventurer. Many were confident however that once he began training with the local blacksmith, that attitude would be forced to expand to something more suitable. Rusl didn't tolerate foolishness during his sessions.

Malo was the younger brother and existed in opposition of his sibling, Talo. The unnaturally mature younger brother couldn't have cared less for seeking adventure and thrills that pitted him against the world. This young man constantly focused on expanding his mind and aspired to someday become a trader, he even insisted that someday he would be known as the finest merchant in the entire kingdom. Although he plotted out his future long before most people, he never allowed his intelligence to contradict his status as an eight-year-old. He wouldn't be rushing into marketing unless the opportunity presented itself and was more than prepared to enjoy himself while he could.

Regardless of their differences, both of the brothers were absolutely ecstatic over the announcement and found themselves contemplating how they could possibly manage to gain ownership of the deluxe slingshot. Their earliest attempt involved making an unnatural request of the shop-owner's single daughter.

Of course, That was Sera and Hanch's fourteen-year-old daughter, Beth.

Amongst the young rancher's four friends, Beth was the oldest and the pack leader in the absence of either Link or Ilia. When the village began noticing that she was steadily growing into an attractive young woman, many were surprised that she continued associating herself with the group on the same friendship level. She still possessed that glimmer of childhood that would regularly shine through her developing maturity. There were times when her doubtless admiration of the young rancher became quite unnerving, although he believed she would soon outgrow this childish crush. Thankfully, her concerns were much too focused on Malo and Talo's childish request to swoon over the amateur swordsman.

Naturally, Beth couldn't have cared less about their sudden obsession over the childish plaything. She was absolutely mortified with their proposition that she either purchase the slingshot with her savings or somehow spirit it away from her mother's aforementioned shop. Having recently celebrated her fourteenth birthday, she was blessed with greater privileges and cursed with greater responsibilities. However, she realized that her mother could easily manipulate the balance between them and go from exceedingly generous to horribly unfair. Beth was also no stranger to her mother skipping such punishments and moving directly to tanning her hide.

Then there was Rusl and Uli's thirteen year old son, Colin.

More or less the silent member of the group, there were many minor concerns surrounding the blacksmith's son, mainly revolving around his passiveness. Some might have considered him beyond passive because he possessed absolutely no aspiration to move through existence with sword and shield, like his father before him. Although having little interest in knighthood, he was typically recognized as a level headed young man whose realistic perspective would have served anyone as an advisor. Perhaps nobody else noticed since his thirteenth birthday, but he was beginning to significantly branch out socially and the young rancher noticed his stolen glances towards the growing village girls. It was refreshing to see the once timid young man finally seizing opportunities and working around these smaller problems.

Predictably, the blacksmith's son possessed no concerns over the foolish plaything considering his impressive history of excusing himself from the mischievous antics of his childhood friends. Colin usually found himself attempting to ensure that his friends didn't cause too much trouble, despite how pointless his efforts seemed to be. While his three friends began arguing about the slingshot once again, he busied himself with brushing down the pack leader's horse. When Link approached him requesting a solution to this problem, his answer was without hesitation while the others remained obvious to the silent boy.

"Maybe you should go ahead and buy the slingshot. Sera definitely wouldn't trust Talo and Malo any farther than she could throw them. Maybe just let them borrow it long enough for them to get tired of it. Beth could probably get your money back later, or you could even sell it off to them if they really want it that badly. Otherwise, you would probably find some practical use for it later on anyway."

Link's mind wandered back to the present as the bird of prey jumped from his shoulder and went soaring off into the nearby forest, leaving the young rancher alone one the rock formation. Deciding against further loitering he carefully retrieved the handcrafted cradle which had almost been spirited away by one of the mischievous monkeys. There were many that could have looked upon it and considered it an everyday cradle that could be purchased by the dozen in the north. Some privileged enough to know the significance behind the cradle would have understood how it could have been important to somebody. Only that certain somebody would have recognized this handwoven cradle as an irreplaceable treasure.

Link realized that they would be most pleased when it was returned to them and with this thought firmly collected within his psyche he began making his way back to the ground, the slingshot was really an afterthought considering that Sera wasn't in the mood for business.

"I wonder how the village would accept servings of monkey stew at the next festival."

Uli found herself somewhere between depression and indignation as she endlessly fretted over the fate of the precious cradle she had crafted herself from the finest woven tree bark, almost immediately following the birth of her first son. She realized just how irreplaceable the cradle was and how difficult the recovery would be should anything have happened to the family heirloom. She understood how uncomfortable it would be for a certain young rancher to return reporting the news of the cradle's negative condition. She also realized that Rusl wouldn't have been pleased and would probably went off to slaughter every one of the little pests that he could find around the riverbank.

They were currently attempting to conceive another child and in the midst of organizing Colin's old clothes, she decided that she was going to polish up the keepsake. She had walked down to the village stream to clean off the gathered dust and cobwebs. She was shocked when one of the forest monkeys grabbed the cradle and began running off with it eventually jumping across the rock formations. She valiantly attempted to follow the speedy monkey, but she soon found herself separated from the furry thief by a normally convenient body of sparkling water. She was prepared to break down when she noticed the shadow that had approached from behind her.

Although he had not actually witnessed the thieving monkey, Link had immediately offered his services in finding the treasured cradle before following the riverbank upstream. The young rancher's generosity and willingness to provide his services was as well recognized throughout the village as his considerable dedication towards all his responsibilities. His charming personality, friendly nature and natural leadership qualities left little wonder as to why her husband had relinquished his role as the village's representative to the younger man. They both believed that he needed to see beyond the southern provinces and take up an even greater responsibility in representing their humble village.

Having served as one of the village's teachers during the time that Link and Ilia were still attending the local schoolhouse, Uli was certainly no stranger to the young rancher. Their once casual relationship had changed somewhat once her husband had started training him in the standard aspects of knighthood. But there had been several shocked transformations since her husband accepted him as an apprentice and his teachings became much more advanced. Now more than ever, she was most pleased that he was willing to help her.

Regretfully incapable of doing anything further to bring resolve to these unforseen tribulations, she returned to the humble cottage she shared with her family. She had been sitting on the same pillowed couch for the entirety of the past hour attempting to formulate some manner of explanation that wouldn't drive her husband into the forest with his blade. This seemed to be the worst possible outcome. Her husband had recently completed the sword that would be presented at the summit and without any further orders or projects to complete, they were planning on spending the weekend together. She had really been looking forward to it and now it seemed that everything had been completely ruined.

Unexpected footsteps upon the front stoop suddenly shattered her concentration. The delicate housewife was practically holding her breath as the wooden door was slowly opened revealing the image of the young rancher carrying her prized carriage under his arm. Although the blatant evidence was within three paces from where she reclined on the pillowed violet couch, she couldn't help but utter in disbelief "You got it back?"

"That monkey stopped moving upstream, apparently realized that he couldn't do anything useful with the carriage." he explained as he carefully placed the basket down into her awaiting lap "To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to do anything without some help."

His explanation dropped upon unlistening ears as the housewife breathed, the painful pressure that had collected around her abdomen subsiding with the presence of the treasured cradle and the selfless young man standing before her. Her hands slowly moved to run alongside the carefully handcrafted baby carriage, realizing that there wasn't the slightest damage besides the present wear and tear.

"You truly are amazing, Link." the woman whispered as one small smile moved across her lips as she placed it down in the corner next to the couch, correcting herself she leaned back into the pillowed surface. Her lips then uncurled slightly, the lids of her eyes dropped halfway, she lowered her chin so that she was glancing up towards him.

Every action making that simple smile transform from something overjoyed and pleasing into something saucy and sensual. She eventually parted her lips and created words using an uncharacteristically seductive tone that probably only one other man had ever possessed the privilege of hearing from the housewife "You must realize how much this means to me. I will be thanking you this time."

Link closed his eyes for a moment before closing the bolt on the door. The highly relaxed posture and seductive personality were speaking quite loudly for the hot-blooded young man and there was no questioning where the situation was heading. Within moments he was seated on the couch where she had warmly indicated and before long he found himself trapped against the pillowed surface. The older woman holding him down by the shoulders, their brows were touching as she initiated an extremely passion kiss which sought to vent away all those frustrated emotions.

The young man wrapped his toned arms around the woman's waist as she pressed her considerable advantage, their tongues wrestling for dominion over one another. Throughout the opening embrace of their mouths, the young rancher found himself being driven into the couch by the woman's unexpected strength. Having practically thrown herself upon him there was considerable evidence that the situation wouldn't have deemed him the dominant party. The aggressive housewife offered her younger partner absolutely no lenience throughout the opening moments of this familiar encounter.

Anybody that might have somehow managed to look upon them through the sealed doorway or the closed curtains would have immediately suspected an obvious affair. Anybody who remained and listened instead of running off to locate her husband would have come to realize that the entire encounter was completely devoid of anything within the realms of romance or intimacy. They would have realized that there was an abnormal examination in progress, although much less traditional than the student being tested by their instructor.

Although they both possessed considerable significance in one another's lives, neither could remember exactly how they had managed to arrive at this obscure scenario. Perhaps everything began with the housewife personally educating the young man on sexual intercourse and the passion involved, considering he never possessed any actual guardians to educate him on such touchy subjects. Perhaps everything began when the housewife realized that the once shameless orphan had slowly grown into an impressive young man. Perhaps everything began when she realized that she wanted to personally ensure that he would meet his greatest potential in that subject that she deemed so important towards any lasting relationship.

Their earliest encounter with one another had been around two years earlier when the young rancher had completed an important errand to the southern coastline which she had been incapable of making herself. She had watched him grow into an excellent physical specimen and was constantly wondering about his status amongst his female peers. She realized that there was obvious friendship throughout the village, but she often wondered whether or not somebody around the village possessed the young rancher's virginity.

Upon the young rancher's eventual return from this important journey she immediately noticed the newfound confidence and determination that existed within his cerulean eyes, something that she was more than willing to capitalize upon by demanding explanations. She would have never anticipated that the seven-day journey could have possibly transformed into an eventful series of trials and tribulations that involved the young man wielding lethal steel for the first time. There was also a nameless young woman whom he encountered during this adventurous journey that had eventually vanished with more in her possession that just his attention. In a sense he returned relieved of both his virginity and his innocence, coming back bloodstained and heartbroken.

While she understood the amount of emotional trauma Link must have been feeling after cutting down the bandits he was confronted by, she realized that her husband would be better equipped for guiding his apprentice through such challenges. Uli found herself much more interested in his earliest sexual experience, which he was much more prepared to discuss with the seemingly innocent housewife than his roughneck mentor. Uli found herself dishearted to discover that despite their challenging tribulations and the intimate moments they shared together, Link didn't even know this young woman's name. An unfortunate tale without that expected ending.

Link then proceeded to describe the physical encounter.

The valiant young rancher had never known the touch of a woman and the nameless young maiden had still possessed that barrier that stood before her inner sanctum. Neither of them had been experienced in the slightest and neither wielded a commendable amount of endurance, stamina or knowledge. The housewife wouldn't have expected anything more from two young-blooded virgins, but according to his description everything was absolutely straightforward with the exception of their warm embrace and some inexperienced kissing. After everything he had experienced running her errand, she couldn't possibly condone the amateur swordsman to remain ignorant of how to proceed during future encounters.

Understanding that her husband wouldn't be home anytime soon and her son was in the forest playing, she had lured him into the house to shower further knowledge upon him. Within moments she had dragged him into the vacant guest room where her husband usually hosted familiar friends from the northern capital. The door was locked and several dusty books on physical stimulation were removed from the dresser and followed up with select instruction by the seductive housewife. Before long their clothes had been removed and they found themselves twisting upon the mattress in various positions that never once involved penetration. Although tempted, neither allowed themselves to proceed that far.

Originally she had been educating the young rancher on methods and techniques that served to elevate that pivotal moment, making the entire experience even more otherworldly. Her curiosity peaked and she was soon concentrating on educating herself on the most recent techniques that were becoming more accepted and practiced. She usually found herself taking advantage of the younger man's presence to further their mutual education on the subject. The housewife soon found herself unexpectedly throwing herself upon the young man whenever she believed his generosity and selflessness afforded him her unnatural lectures. Thus began their mutual practice on a subject they entertained almost at least twice a month: Foreplay and Alternatives.

There were times when the young man would question whether or not this seemingly delicate woman was responsible for the entrenched scratches that were constantly decorating his mentor's shoulders. The apprentice had only questioned his mentor once and had been answered with another riddle that challenged him to contemplate the possibilities. He believed wholeheartedly that she was responsible, but also realized that he would never experience the source of those injuries himself. Despite their interesting arrangements, only her husband was privileged to breach her sacred reaches and hold dominance in that pivotal moment.

She wouldn't betray her husband. He wouldn't betray his mentor.

"You're technique has improved under pressure." Uli whispered after breaking the kiss, one hand absently brushing down his chest, almost anxious to remove the cotton shirt "When are you going to tell me who you've involved yourself with?"

"One shouldn't kiss and tell frivolously, your words." Link bluntly replied with uncharacteristic smugness.

"Wouldn't showing such disrespect to your regular instructors usually put you on your backside?" she questioned in casual reference to her husband.

"You've already got me there." Link shrugged before glancing around the room "Where is everybody?"

"Your mentor probably won't be returning until the evening." Uli softly assured him as she pressed her forehead against his own, almost pushing her position as the superior in this moment "Colin is probably playing in the woods with the others, probably hanging around your house as always. What makes you so popular, Link?"

"You should probably ask them." Link replied as the housewife intertwined her fingers with his own for the briefest of moments, pressing another soft kiss on his lips before she brought herself back into a sitting position. She then proceeded to move her hands down to her waistline, removing the thin leather belt that supported her simple black slacks. She then proceeded to unlace the waistline of her slacks before kicking her sandals off next to the discarded belt, eventually leaving her toned abdomen and navel exposed. Uli leaned back on the couch before she motioned the younger man's attention between her thighs, that saucy smirk never once leaving her features.

"I'm sure that you remember the proper technique." Uli whispered as the young man removed himself from the couch and dropped to his knees before the demanding housewife. She smiled as the young man wordlessly moved his fingers into the waistline and peeled down both the simple slacks and unseen undergarments, carefully piling them on the floor next to the couch. He then proceeded to slowly spread her knees apart, one of her slender hands moving to run through his windtossed blonde strands, the other slowly unlacing the collar of her tunic. The younger man was soon running his hands up her finely toned legs and pushed the hanging material of her tunic up around his former teacher's waistline, drinking in the sight and scent of her waiting womanhood.

Uli's sultry smirk seemed to grow even more apparent as Link brought his hands around behind her legs, grasping the impressive cheeks of her derriere before pulling the woman's nether regions towards him. The aggressive housewife's seductive expression transformed into one of immense rapture as her young consort suddenly drove his tongue deeply between her lower lips, separating them and feasting upon the sweetbreads of her dripping corridor. She responded by growling in aggravation and thoughtlessly pulled the young rancher's face even deeper between her thighs, her ankles crossing around his lower back.

"You've been practicing with somebody else, haven't you?" Uli rasped as her vacant hand finished completely unlacing the vertical collar of her tunic, revealing the delicious cleavage of two extremely healthy breasts. Her vacant hand groped and manipulated the heavy mound through the simple fabric of her tunic, while her other hand continued pulling the talented boy deeper into her sacred cavern.

Link's eyes remained calmly closed as he continued to operate, gathering everything he had been instructed to remember during this once unorthodox practice. Finding himself capable of bringing the greatest possible amount of pleasure to those sensitive lips without risking childbirth would doubtlessly be cherished by any carnal partner.

Uli's withdrawn groans echoed lightly beyond her thighs which came to cover his long ears, yet the young man never allowed himself to slow in his manipulations. His tongue continued twisting and stretching within the tightening cavern which he was forbidden to experience otherwise, his ivory teeth occasionally scrapping that sensitive bundle of nerves that crowned this woman's lower lips. His lightly calloused fingers continued digging themselves into the bountiful flesh of the demanding woman's bottom, pulling her nether regions onto him even further with every passing moment.

Uli's withdrawn groans eventually transformed into pleasured whimpers as her slightly painful grip on his dirty blonde locks became much more apparent, her squeezing thighs threatening to crush his skull. Link mercilessly continued however, slightly quickening his pace as he realized the woman was approaching her desired climax which would doubtlessly represent his efficiency. The demanding housewife groaned loudly under her breath as her legs tightened against his strong back. Her gripping hand tightened in the moment, threatening to pull his strands out by the roots. The young man closed his eyes and drank deeply of the nectar that flowed from her body, eventually finding himself pulled from between her thighs to glance up towards an extremely satisfied face.

"You have been practicing a lot with somebody else." Uli huskily whispered as she used her vacant hand to brush some of the dripping moisture into the smoothness of her bare thighs. Her grasping digits removed themselves from his dark blonde locks and the young man slowly returned to his feet. The blushing housewife watched each passing movement with obvious admiration.

Uli then silently brought herself up from the pillowed couch and recovered her fallen clothes to quickly redress herself. She wouldn't be leaving, she merely possessed no intentions to be pleasured again unless she retired with her husband later in the evening. Her slender hands moved to take one of the young rancher's arms before maneuvering him to the sitting position on the comfortable couch she had been assuming moments earlier. The aggressive housewife then lowered herself to her own knees, bringing her lovely visage directly before the throbbing bulge that had formed in his slacks.

Her seductive smirk somehow became more apparent. She had received her pleasure. He would receive his own.

With diligent fingers she carefully unbuckled and removed the exterior belt before dropping it where her own discarded clothes had been moments earlier, the sheathed dagger clattering lightly against the hardwood floors. She then proceeded to remove the dyed waist leathers that were commonly worn by her husband when he ventured into the forest, essentially designed for protecting the vulnerable abdomen. The young rancher had apparently recognized the applications of this simple device towards combating those commonly rebellious goats that sometimes attempted to escape. She completed her preparations in unlacing his slacks and pushing them down, his throbbing manhood springing up and almost making contact with her chin.

The aggressive housewife smirked with obvious desire as she admired the young rancher's eight inches of thickened manhood which was standing and pulsating so deliciously before her. Uli anxiously brought her moistened tongue across her hungry lips which were more than prepared to utterly satisfy this wonderful creature that proudly stood before her. The powerful organ seemed to pulsate even faster as she calmly wrapped one of her smooth palms around the young rancher's shaft. Her partner's breathing becoming more apparent as she rested her hands around the hilt of his groin and then proceeded to bring those soft lips around the sensitive head.

Link groaned as the insatiable woman proceeded to suckle and taste the tip of his throbbing erection. Each movement of her moist tongue was deliberate, her warm breath running across the hardened pillar and teasing the young man. Link gasped as her opposite hand came around the massage his unseen testacles, rubbing her across the simple material of his slacks. Her cheeks hallowed slightly as she sucked, her tongue occasionally twisting around the tapered head and striking every one of those sensitive nerves. Link could have remained sitting there allowing her to go on and do nothing more, suckling that one inch until his endurance was finally drained. He understood that this wasn't going to be happening though, his senior partner wanted to practice her own technique and clearly enjoyed torturing the younger man.

Several inches slowly vanished into her moist chamber, reveling in the young rancher's pleasured groans as she accepted his commendable manhood. Her tongue bathed the hardened member in gleaming saliva as she sucked the rancher's engorged member. Her seductive eyes glanced up toward his own as she slowly consumed every pulsating inch, her fingertips teasing his unseen pouch through his slacks. There was some expected difficulty as the probing invader reached the back of her throat, but through sheer force of will the engorged member was allowed to scrape across her tonsils.

Link breathed heavily as he witnessed the majority of his length vanish into Uli's talented mouth. The warmth of her mouth bathed him in the utmost pleasure while her teasing tongue added to the moment. The tightness of her gullet around the head threatened to drive him insane, one hand clawing into the cushion as his unique teacher prepared to resume pressing forward. Those seductive hazel eyes were never removed from his own, that endless upward glance never fading even as the lusty housewife continued working the evidence of his carnal desire.

Link could almost feel the woman battling her natural reflexes that clamped down around the swollen girth of his manhood. The intense heat and wetness of her moist chamber clouded rational thought and brought the most primitive instincts to the surface. The pressure was festering in his loins, becoming even greater as she pulled herself back and then drove herself forward like clockwork. He found his resolve diminishing in large portions every single time her soft lips were brought to press against his powerful hips. The sight of her smooth lips pressing against the small amount of blonde strands was overwhelming and his impatience became even more apparent whenever she spontaneously choked against his sunken manhood. Link's instincts took over as one hand moved into her long blonde strands, relaxing there as she resumed her own mastered practice.

The overall process continued for several more minutes before the housewife recognized the quickening pulse within the young rancher's manhood. Uli's movements and technique slowed noticeably as she carefully removed herself from the throbbing manmeat, exciting another groan from her partner as his impatient girth was dragged across her tonsils a second time. The housewife smirked seductively as the proud erection stood before her soaked in her saliva and throbbing aggressively, practically demanding release.

"You've been with her recently, haven't you?" Uli suddenly questioned him, licking her slender lips and pointing out that she had recognized the familiar taste of another female upon him. Link breath became caught in his throat and his blood seemed to boil for those precious few moments as his memories of his previous encounter with Ilia came flooding back hard. The young rancher was somewhat relieved that she couldn't have known who his escapades involved, but somehow knew there might be some chance that she could figure it out. The beautiful woman's ingenuity and resourcefulness was frightening sometimes.

Uli chuckled as his expression told her everything she needed to know and decided against pushing the matter, feeling opposed to leaving her student in such discomfort. Reaching over her head she proceeded to remove her common beige tunic which had served to conceal her healthy and delicious mounds. The older woman's naturally proportioned breasts had always been impressive, doubtlessly growing further following her pregnancy. Despite nursing her earliest child, her breasts remained perfectly proportioned and hardly garnered the need for any manner of support. Her extensive knowledge of the various herbal materials that could be scavenged around the southern forest probably had some involvement with her ability to remain so physically impressive.

The young man remained seated on that pillowed couch with his erection standing proudly when the housewife suddenly pulled his powerful hips forward and forced him to slouch. She then proceeded to run her saliva slicked tongue up and down the throbbing shaft before pulling back and scooting herself even closer to the couch. She then leaned forward with her magnificent breasts in her hands and brought them to embrace her pulsating prize without another moment of hesitation.

Link groaned loudly as his throbbing endowment was suddenly smothered between her delicious mounds, the heated embrace rocking whatever remained of his resolve. His strong hips instinctively began thrusting upwards against the resistance created by her warm mounds, stabbing upwards through her wondrous cleavage. She responded by wrapping her lips around the sensitive head once again. Uli's talented tongue lapping across the slit that had been dripping with precum, intent on driving the young man over the edge. Those delicious mounds were raised and lowered against his throbbing shaft while she continued sucking delightfully, never allowing any of the pressure to fade from the hot-blooded young man. Several moments passed before she recognized the hyperventilating and the expression that suddenly adorned his face.

"Uli!" Link groaned through the numbness that had suddenly overtaken his lower regions, the woman smirking deviously before deciding to finish off her younger partner. She squeezed her breasts around the member with an enormous amount of pressure before pulling them from the throbbing member. Link gasped as one of her hands was pressed against his chest and those delicious mounds were replaced with the remaining hand. Her soft lips vacated the sensitive head and she began pumping him slowly, her hazel eyes looking up towards his own cerulean ones before she smirked and winked seductively.

This simple gesture pushed the young man beyond his limits, exciting an enraptured groan as his climax overtook him. His trimmed torso became tight under her fingertips and the veins running across his manhood pulsated with heightened aggression. The housewife winced as the initial blast of his burning seed struck her left cheek, just beneath that seductive winking eye. Her smooth lips remained clamped shut and softly closed her eyes softly as several more streams streaked across her lovely features. Several droplets of the white liquid dripped down her chin to collect on her breasts, her opposite hand responded by moving under her chin to prevent any from landing on the carpet. Several moments passed before she released him and his climax was brought to an ending. Uli found herself most surprised, being left looking eerily beautiful beneath the layers of burning seed and dripping sweat.

Link found himself completely relieved and wordlessly concealed his softening erection back behind his slacks as the housewife brought herself to her feet. Uli silently proceeded to soak a washcloth before cleaning the evidence of their activities from her features, ensuring that there wouldn't be anything left for anyone to be suspicious about. The young rancher seemed to give particular attention to her as she cleared the white droplets from her ample breasts. She would probably be cleaning the washcloth alongside the other clothes sometime that afternoon, nobody would suspect anything from the common white cloth.

"You were with somebody so recently and you reproduce that much?" Uli questioned almost surprised, realizing exactly how long ago their last encounter was. "Your developments since last time have been most impressive."

"Thanks, Uli." he breathed as he brought his leathers and dagger belt around his waist again, casually watching the housewife redress herself before seating herself on the couch. Should anybody have somehow seen beyond the closed curtains they would have probably assumed they were having an everyday conversation. However, seeing the beautiful woman bring one arm over her guest's shoulders would have raised some eyebrows around the village.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me who?" she questioned, pushing the subject once more. She obviously possessed her own suspicions which she was probably dying to confirm.

"You're probably planning to punch me in the face when I do." Link chuckled, having learned rather swiftly from both this woman and her husband to never question or violate the guidelines of the experienced master. Kissing and telling would have most definitely been one of those violations.

"Perhaps you're correct." Uli chuckled, having overstepped her own guidelines which she had thoroughly drilled into the young man when she was teaching him normally. She couldn't have tolerated him becoming one of those arrogant morons that collected women like trophies and then bragged about his accomplishments. She didn't possess any doubts that her husband's apprentice would have many women before finally finding whomever would complete his existence. Uli just couldn't have watched him become a degenerate whilst doing it.

"Our relationship isn't anything we want gossip spread about." the young rancher defended himself. "To answer your real question there is nothing passionately romantic outside of our encounters, rest assured nobody has branded me."

"How disappointing." Uli's saucy smirk vanished into a genuine smile as she inhaled deeply. "Although one probably shouldn't be expecting somebody such as yourself to be settling down anytime soon. Neither me nor your mentor ever anticipated having children until we found ourselves drawn into the villages of the southern forests. We're actually trying to get started on another one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link questioned rather confused, his blush most apparent. Uli chuckled in response before leaning back into the pillowed couch once again, her hands resting upon her taunt stomach while her eyes glanced towards him.

"You'll probably go through many relationships and several encounters before you come across that one person that makes your life seem complete. Of course, my words are spawned from the experiences of others and myself, you probably shouldn't worry too much about it." Uli chuckled before reaching down and removing an interesting looking fishing rod from where it had been leaning against the couch. It appeared to meet all the standard requirements and remained somewhat unpolished, although the craftsmanship appeared to be on the same level as those fishing rods that were carried by Sera's Sundries.

"Rusl and Colin made this for you hoping that you would join them when they go fishing next month." she chuckled as he took the fishing rod having never really used one of his own before "They were going to invite you once you returned from the northern kingdom. However, you would probably do better to begin practicing now considering your lacking experience, otherwise you'll probably be going hungry."

"Thanks Uli." Link breathed as he brought himself to his feet prepared to leave the small family's dwelling. Holding the fishing rod he suddenly remembered seeing a rather familiar feline sitting upon the edge of the river earlier apparently attempting to capture one of the tantalizing fish. He remembered his promise to obtain the slingshot, he remembered the owner's depression over the missing furball and his own promise from earlier. He smiled lightly "Actually, this might be the perfect time to get in some practice. Have a good day, Uli."

"I do believe I already have." she chuckled before waving softly. "Good day, Link."

The front door closed and the housewife leaned back into the pillowed couch, still feeling the passionate heat that radiated from their earlier actions clouding around the living room. The passing breeze would remove the smell from the room when she opened the windows and drew back the curtains and that washcloth would go in her laundry later in the afternoon. The housewife remained silent for several moments as she passed everybody in the southern village that could have possibly been compatible with the young man. The choices were somewhat limited considering his profound sense of respect for existing relationships, however the possible choices were very few and one stood out in particular that couldn't have been easily overlooked.

"Ilia." Uli whispered as she licked her lips. "It couldn't be anybody else."

-

Author's Commentary: Redesigning the protagonist's hometown was essentially an outright stab towards realism considering that places in the Legend of Zelda such as Ordon Village and Outset Island probably couldn't survive with such an pathetic population. Although nobody will be created and introduced strictly for this story, the presence of an extensive community seemed somewhat necessary.

The ages of the village children were also manipulated considering their behavior throughout the game, especially the inevitable merchant. I've also boosted the ages considering that there is a very high possibility that Beth might want to prove her maturity to the young rancher. Perhaps Beth and Luda will want to reward Colin following his shining moments of heroism later in the actual story. Let me know what you guys think of this.

My inspiration for having Link and Uli together was the obvious connection that they share, considering she is the spouse of the amateur swordsman's teacher and mentor. Although there have been others that have established that this minor character might be pregnant with the child of the young hero, I couldn't follow in the same footsteps. Perhaps one of the earliest decisions was removing the whole pregnancy factor from Uli's character, being rewritten as currently attempting to become pregnant with another child.

In attempting to retain the unshakable morals that are typically associated with Link's character, I couldn't place him in a scenario in which he was completely betraying the relationship between himself and his mentor. Unlike other stories that pair these two characters sexually, Rusl and Uli are happily married and have been attempting to conceive another child for some time. I wanted to establish a unique manner of relationship between them.

Perhaps the majority of this chapter seems to revolve more around the original background I am building the eventual hero, which was necessary for my personal needs. I wanted to establish that he went through some manner of horrible scenario that essentially inspired him to completely understand the universe of combat. Essentially he experienced drawing blood long before Twilight Princess, which explains how he is capable of tackling his earliest opponents from the beginning. He might be an amateur in swordsmanship, but he is more than prepared to defend himself and others when it becomes necessary.

The nameless young woman who fought alongside the young swordsman and later claimed his virginity will be returning sometime later in her own dedicated chapter. She is an original character designed to replicate one of the more popular series characters that wasn't redesigned for the Wind Waker or Twilight Princess. You'd probably recognized from her description when that time comes around.

Anyway, back to Link and Uli.

With their entire sexual relationship revolving completely around oral stimulation, Link and Uli have never had sexual intercourse with one another as neither would ever commit such a betrayal. Uli professionally instructed Link on the barest of basics before curiosity grasped both of them and they continued this routine almost out of habit. Uli is one of those wonderful women who receives pleasure by pleasuring others, obviously making her personal demands of her devoted husband at some later time.

The bottom line is simple, Link and Uli share another unique friendship similar to the relationship Link possesses with Ilia, although the unique aspects exist to a much lesser degree. Link wouldn't have expected anything from Uli had she not spoken up, she owns their sexual relationship and could easily sever it when she decides. I am actually contemplating some later chapter or separate writing to be completely devoted towards these two, although nothing has been decided yet.

I suppose my primary reason for going to such effort was my great appreciation of Rusl's character, actually giving the future hero some manner of father figure. Perhaps Uli would be considered some manner of abnormality in our modern world due to my manipulations of her character, perhaps even be considered some manner of predator. But then again the police would probably sanction Tingle for prancing around in green spandex and announcing that he is a fairy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hero's Reward  
Pairing: Link x Ilia x Uli  
Contains: M/F, M/F/F, Oral

Link was somewhere beyond aggravation as he traveled the beaten trail through the southern forests and towards his hometown, those two foolish youths walking alongside him following their recent rescue at the amateur swordsman's bloodied hands. The young rancher's discontent created an expected boundary between himself and Talo, whose foolishness had reached incredible new heights. Regardless of his awakened aggression, Beth literally walked within the shadow of her older friend, feeling comfort and security under his protection following an unacceptable close encounter. Colin found himself firmly mounted upon Epona's saddle and remained silent as the powerful animal instinctively followed her dissatisfied master. Although Talo wouldn't have agreed, Colin was hoping that Malo managed to inform the other villagers as he had been instructed.

Link remained frighteningly silent as he continued following the beaten trail, the abused frame of the wooden sword speckled with the crimson of those vicious little creatures that would have surely devoured both the older brother and that mischievous monkey. Talo seemed to have been shaken by his encounter, but Beth seemed considerably more unnerved by her own close encounter within the southern forests. His mentor's son was essentially uninjured, but his characteristic concern for his female peer was rather unnerving to the young swordsman. Those monsters would have doubtlessly devoured both the young males, but there were several horrible rumors surrounding what happened to young girls that wandered into the savage wilderness. The challenge of discussing these events with the parents was no challenge the young savior was prepared to accept, although he realized the severity of the situation.

I still cannot believe how fast everything happened.

Everything seemed to have been perfectly normal when he returned from the village, although there was some considerable surprise when he found his mentor passing through the general area dragging an unidentified animal carcass in an enormous burlap sack. In crossing paths he mentioned returning the repaired wooden sword to the amateur swordsman's house before and then proceeded to the village. The young rancher immediately retrieved the wooden sword while relieving himself of the surprisingly efficient fishing rod and then returning to the traffic area outside his home. While Colin himself remained alongside Epona, the other children became absolutely enthralled by the presence of the high quality slingshot he had purchased from Sera's Sundries.

Eventually the young rancher found himself using the supplied slingshot pellets to take potshots at several random objects that littered the surrounding area. The young rancher quickly recognized one personal application for the overpowered slingshot when the stone pellets dropped several pieces of fruit from the branches above. Link quickly became determined to retain possession of the slingshot already realizing the vandalism that could be committed with such an instrument.

Unfortunately, he already realized that either one of the brothers would inevitably be demanding to barrow the destructive pseudo-weapon. In retaliation, the young rancher immediately drew his freshly repaired wooden sword and turned his attention towards the armored scarecrow that had been constructed years ago strictly for the purpose of reinforcing his swordsmanship techniques in his spare time. Lashing out against the defenseless opponent utilizing an impressive collection of both graceful and vicious attacks effectively captured the undivided attention of those present. The motionless opponent stood against most of the amateur swordsman's blows eventually being reduced to the underlying skeleton following a leaping strike which ended the session.

Carrying an unworthy imitation of the wooden weapon constantly utilized by apprentices throughout the kingdom, Talo figured himself capable of fending off the mischievous monkeys that had been seen around the southern village. Following this rather bold statement one of those unwanted neighbors happened to appear within striking distance of the group, having apparently been watching from the treetops. The older brother immediately responded by rallying the other children to apprehend the furry creature before it suddenly dashed into the familiar sanctuary of the forest. Apparently inspired by the young rancher's display of swordsmanship, they thoughtlessly pursued the furry intruder into the neighboring woodlands.

"I'm never going to understand how those guys can get so gung-ho about those monkeys." Colin breathed as he continued brushing Epona's stationary form "You would think that they actually mean anything they do."

"I hear you, Colin." Link said in returning the wooden sword to the sleeve behind his left shoulder and dropping down to become seated on one of the large roots of his home "Good thing you're mature enough to notice."

"I suppose so, but sometimes..." Colin found himself horribly interrupted by an unexpected series of panicked screams that echoed forth from the nearby reaches of the woodlands "Beth? That was Beth!"

"Epona! Move out!" Link shouted before instinctively mounting his faithful steed and pulling the younger man onto the saddle behind him before thoughtlessly galloping down the beaten path and into the potentially dangerous woodlands.

They encountered the small form of Malo running back towards the village, the younger brother ducking into the unlocked gates of the Ordon Spring as the large animal barreled down the dusty path carrying the unlikely pair of young men. Jaggle's youngest son barely managed to collect his thoughts before shouting out after the amateur swordsman and blacksmith's son "Watch out for the monsters!"

The younger brother's panicked words were washed away as the rushing steeds mighty hoofs clapped across the solid wood of the bridge that carried them deeper into the woodlands. The determined young rancher found himself absolutely dripping with bloodthirsty adrenaline as his powerful mount effortlessly cleared the primitive barricades that had been erected. The smallest fibers of his physical tightened as his unnaturally pointed ears noticed the screams echoing from beyond the second barricade. Unleashed indignation sharply flared within his heart as his loyal mount cleared this second barricade and his cerulean eyes observed the injustice that stood before him.

The shopkeeper's daughter was being dragged through the dust of the beaten path around the nearby caves, an aggressive goblin hesitating after dropping his young prisoner into the overgrown grass. The menacing creature was then standing over the screaming girl's restrained form, possessing unknown intentions which formulated several frightening possibilities. Perhaps the uncivilized creature actually wanted to eat her. Perhaps the forest dwelling savage desired something else all together. The realization of either possibility caused Beth to burn her wrists on the thin rope that had been used to restrain her wrists, valiantly attempting to escape. There was little warning to the savage monster before the wooden sword was suddenly slashed down upon the creature from behind, crushing it's cranium and killing it.

The young rancher had been breathing with bloodthirsty adrenaline before kneeling down upon the frightened young girl, quickly drawing his knife and slicing away the ropes that restrained her. In that moment in regaining her balance, the shopkeeper's daughter could feel her panicked heart pounding mercilessly somewhere between her chest and her throat. There was no further conversation as the awakening warrior ordered them to remain there and immediately followed the beaten trail into those darkened caves from which the villagers were forbidden. The two youths clinched their pounding hearts, the unmistakable sounds of their older friend mercilessly cutting through everything that bothered to challenge him. Around twenty minutes later, he emerged essentially dragging the liberated Talo alongside him and appearing very discontent before announcing they were returning to the village.

Following the uncharacteristic demonstration of indignation and bloodlust, there was probably nobody within the southern village that would have dared to question his judgment. Something foreign and unfamiliar had been burning within the eternal apprentice, something that had been driving him forward into those awaiting numbers that would challenge his natural abilities and polished training. Those three youths couldn't have been expected to understand, as nobody in the southern village knew of his sacred bloodlines, let alone the surrounding kingdom. Even the young rancher himself remained ignorant of and unenlightened upon his own legendary heritage.

There was practically nobody existing in the mortal realm that actually possessed knowledge of his carefully concealed bloodlines besides the ominous owner of those crimson eyes that currently watched from the underbrush in that moment. This mysterious creature had been watching from those enshrouding shadows for most the young man's uneventful existence, constantly prepared to protect and defend him. The ominous stalker understood the countless legends that surrounded the historical members of the bloodlines, their names constantly hidden between the pages of history. Although many members had eventually become known as valiant knights or powerful wizards, these legendary heroes always emerged from the commoners and outsiders. Stepping forward to challenge the approaching darkness, historically standing against considerable circumstances and impossible opposition.

The golden watcher already understood that with the darkened horizons of the northern regions, this young man would be continuing the legacy of his family.

The young rancher and his frightened friend found themselves most surprised when they discovered almost half of the southern village's population near the sacred forest spring, carrying farming implements and kitchen knives as makeshift weaponry. Although apparently moving to liberate the captured children themselves, thunderous applause and congratulations erupted as the young swordsman and the remaining captive appeared crossing the bridge. There was some hesitation amongst the children as Colin remained mounted on the young rancher's horse and the other two potential captives stood alongside him. Before anybody could possibly voice their appreciation or gratitude however, Jaggle and Pergie suddenly moved through the crowd with more aggression that most of the southern village's rebellious cattle, the younger brother following behind them.

"This won't end well." Talo murmured before his father suddenly grabbed an aggressive handful of his oldest son's chocolate hair and began dragging him back towards the village, shouting and lecturing loud enough for the majority of the population to overhear. Apparently fearing that his own lesser foolishness might be discovered, Malo obediently followed his mother after shooting one pleading expression towards Link and Colin.

"Maybe he'll learn something from this." The young rancher breathed before glancing towards the mounted boy to see him slowly shaking his head, obviously feeling some embarrassment for associating himself with the foolish brothers. However, he found himself most surprised when his cobalt eyes trailed towards Beth who stood alongside him. In that moment he noticed that the young maiden was observing him with an incredibly entranced gaze, the next moment she had quickly redirected her attention elsewhere. Quickly realizing her cheeks were burning, she rushed to her mother who were standing in the crowd and abandoned her savior without spoken thanks, but considerable confusion.

"Colin, are you alright?" Link turned his attention towards his mentor as he approached, Rusl having quickly donned his leather armor which could have spoken volumes concerning his earliest experiences. Colin dismounted and presented himself before his father, explaining that he was completely unharmed because he was mostly uninvolved. Link understood the younger teen's unreadiness to follow in his father's footsteps and wouldn't have wanted Rusl to understand what transpired in the woodlands. Uli glanced towards Link with an appreciative expression before bowing softly and walking back towards the village with her sole offspring, shadowing the population of the southern village. Link turned towards Rusl.

"Well done, Link." Rusl murmured with genuine praise "Malo ran into the village and began shouting that everybody had been taken into the woodlands by those monsters, we began gathering as soon as we heard. However, it seems that your talents have proven more than worthy against these savages that plague us."

"My abilities would be nothing without proper instruction." Link responded.

"No." Rusl breathed "I have already sent you on one potentially dangerous errand and now you have found yourself forced to carry my responsibilities as a member of the village guardians. These forests have been becoming stranger in these recent evenings, there is an uneasiness in the evening breeze and some darkness in the distant horizon. Perhaps this ancient kingdom might be approaching some difficult times."

"Then again, it just might be nothing." Rusl shrugged before looking towards the young man "Tomorrow is finally going to be the day. You will be departing for the Hyrule Summit to represent Ordon Village. There is no question that you have deserved this responsibility, we wish you a pleasant journey and safe return, although you should probably consider this your vacation. Your return shouldn't feel pressured, you should enjoy yourself in the northern grasslands before being forced to return to your responsibilities."

"Is there really that much to representing some small village?" Link questioned.  
"You should probably eavesdrop on some of the younger maidens chattering about you, apprentice. My wife keeps insisting that your presence in the central province would doubtlessly attract several wealthy merchant's daughters to stand within your shadow." Rusl chuckled lightly "Who knows, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda."

"Uh..." Link struggled to manipulate some response. The opportunity of gaining the attention of some wealthy merchant's daughter the personal fantasy of most every hot-blooded young man, but some young rancher grasping the personal interest of her royal highness was something beyond the realms of being possible.

"The evening approaches and my gratitude remains." Rusl mused before looking towards his apprentice "We would be honored if you would join us for dinner tonight. Although, considering how you are hunching over your stomach, I'm guessing that you probably lack the strength to fend for yourself tonight."

"I'm afraid that the goblins weren't very gracious hosts." Link responded before following his mentor back into the village, never noticing the two individuals that had separated themselves from the retreating population and were discussing something rather suspiciously.

*****

It was several hours following the last glimmers of daylight that the young rancher found himself returning home from his mentor's house in the southern village. His grumbling stomach had been satisfied with the freshest food and his consciousness enlightened with useful knowledge concerning the northern highlands. Although there were several bruises to the wooden sword, his mentor had remarked rather suspiciously upon how inappropriate an apprentice's weapon seemed alongside his natural talents. There was little doubt that his mentor was honestly considering that next stage of their relationship, the wooden sword would need to be repaired frequently and wouldn't remain effective against the larger monsters. Although understanding the various responsibilities that would come with carrying an actual bladed weapon for the purpose of defending the village, the young rancher found the possibility rather exhilarating.

Link originally found nothing particularly interesting upon returning to his isolated home on the outskirts of the southern village, his loyal mount was silently sleeping in the small clearing nearby and nothing seemed displaced as he climbed the ladder to his balcony. Upon stepping through doorway his withdrawn excitement immediately became outright cautiousness, the native carpet which rested inside the entrance having been shifted by somebody other than himself. His thoughts immediately went to the goblins tracking him down in the pursuit of revenge, but seeing the long pink ribbon stretched across his floor and towards the basement seemed to discredit this theory. Following this unfamiliar ribbon he discovered that there was some shallow light coming from the normally shadowed basement. Without second thought he prepared himself and jumped the short distance, never bothering with the adjacent ladder.

After touching down gracefully, the young rancher immediately pulled himself to his feet and turned his attention towards the darkened basement that existed underneath his house. Several vacant candles were ignited and burning brilliantly in the corners of the room while an often unused lantern burned overhead, illuminating the changes to the barren chamber. The second mattress he had purchased two years earlier was removed from the protective cloth and several of his spare blankets were scattered upon it. Sitting upon this disorderly entanglement of quilts and blankets were two familiar young woman, neither of them dressed in anything beyond their silken nightgowns which began churning his cold determination into heated desire. His cerulean eyes acknowledged one of them with considerable surprise, his mind fighting ruthlessly to create an understandable sentence.

The Mayor's Daughter was sitting before him dressed in little more than the purest white nightgown, doubtless purchased from one of the northern salesmen that frequented the southern village during the earliest months following the winter. Those naturally familiar emerald green eyes were looking toward him with obvious desires while her sand blonde hair remained unchanged from their most recent meeting. Ilia was wearing an heirloom of her deceased mother, an absolutely beautiful hairpin and matching earrings which were characterized by gorgeous sapphires. An innocent expression adorned her delicate features and seemed to inspire countless inappropriate thoughts to materialize with the young man's consciousness.

The Lusty Housewife was sitting adjacent to the younger woman, provocatively dressed in perfect opposition with another nightgown that was created from the darkest black satin of the northern grasslands, the silky smoothness expressing every feminine curve of her voluptuous body. Those seductive sapphire eyes were flanked by several tossed blonde bangs and her earlier departure from dinner seemed to have become rather fictitious. Although she wasn't wearing any jewelry, she wore an unmistakably mischievous expression across her own mature features and summoned further scenarios within the young man's consciousness.

"Ilia? Uli?" Link found himself entranced with their presence as he finally managed to speak through his screaming subconscious and flaring hormones "What are you doing here?"

The older woman looked towards her younger partner for the slightest moment before standing to her bare feet and approaching the stunned young rancher. Link clearly wanted to demand answers, but his attention becoming completely absorbed into the vision of her gorgeously displayed body. Within moments the saucy woman was standing before him and her delicate hands were softly caressing his neck and chin. There was some forbidden connection between their cerulean eyes before she suddenly shattered the stillness, slamming her lips against his own in an incredibly passionate kiss. Link suddenly found himself lost in his surprise, even as the seductive housewife fell forward onto the blankets, effectively pinning him beneath her for several seconds.

Link gasped sharply as Uli abruptly ended the kiss and smirked over his shoulder, Ilia then crawled into view where she descended upon him and silently initiated another passionate exchange. Her slender hands brushed against his handsome features as the young rancher began responding to her efforts, her hands intertwining with his own as she crawled over him. Their tongues tangled against one another in those tender moments, softly shifting positions instead of battling for ultimate dominance. These two youngbloods were thoroughly enjoying the moment and wouldn't devalue it with their natural instincts, which were doubtlessly burning brightly in that instance.

Ilia softly separated from her lover before sitting upon her abdomen, her hands pressed down against his chest with the intention of pinning him. Uli's presence within the chamber couldn't be ignored and the entire situation seemed otherworldly to the young rancher. He eventually enough voice to speak "What is going on?"

"Do you remember those childish stories from your youth?" Ilia asked rather casually as she settled herself on the makeshift mattress "You know, those countless tales of valiant warriors and soldiers risking everything in the interests of their kingdoms and then vanishing into the sunset following their victory?"

Ilia's fingers brushed across his features as she hovered over him, an almost sympathetic glint somewhere behind her emerald eyes "I've never understood how they could risk everything without receiving something to reward their dedication and sacrifices."

Link found himself confused, wondering exactly why the two most prominent women in his current life actually quizzing him on his mentor's lectures "Anybody that would dare to call themselves an honorable warrior and still demand rewards should consider himself a selfish mercenary. Those legendary heroes that fought to uphold the stability of the kingdom never demanded reparations for their service and sacrifice, those that were drawn by their honor fought for some greater good. There might have been rewards given by the royal family, but history would rather focus on the matter of their great sacrifices and valiant services."

"I suppose you're right." Uli chuckled before dropping onto the makeshift mattress and crawling towards him. That familiar playful smirk appeared across her features as she wrenched her fingertips into the waistline of his cotton slacks "But one way or another, we have decided that we couldn't allow your own heroism to go unrewarded."

Link found himself unable to speak in that moment, suddenly realizing that both beautiful woman having somehow discovered the complex relationships that existed between them. The young rancher would have expected the housewife to casually tease him concerning his relationship with the mayor's daughter. However, he would have expected his younger lover to be shocked and disapproving of his relationship with his mentor's spouse.

"You shouldn't be so shocked." Uli chuckled seductively, shattering the silence with another trademark smirk while her fingertips hesitated with his cotton slacks "I have actually been training Ilia ever since your little romp through the wilderness."

"Uli!" Ilia hissed softly, the crimson flush upon her features standing as evidence to her obvious embarrassment as she crawled across the makeshift mattress and nearly bumped heads with the older woman "You weren't supposed to tell anybody about that!"

"What? You don't think he could figure it out for himself?" Uli aggressively questioned before rising up and crushing her mouth against the younger woman's exposed lips. The young rancher watched from the sidelines as the older woman initiated another passionate kiss with the younger woman. Their hands remained steady as the kiss was softly broken and Uli smirked "Or were you planning on blackmailing him? Perhaps you were embarrassed about seeking advisement?"

"N-No!" the younger woman countered, her innocent nature evident in her stuttered comeback, the remainder of this short confrontation seemed irrelivant to the young rancher. This sudden revelation flooding his teenage mind with countless visions of heated passion between these two women before them. Although having never witnessed such encounters himself, there was an alarming amount of information shrouded within the housewife's mind. Having constantly frustrated the younger man's libido with stories of her unleashed lifestyle before encountering her husband.

These visions and illusions were chased away as both women turned their attention back towards the young rancher whom they had effectively pinned. Uli smirked before slowly unlacing those casual cotton slacks and lowering them to reveal his throbbing excitement, which stood proudly before the two women. The young rancher found himself exhausted following his individual encounters with both women in the last twenty-four hours, not to mention turning the southern woodlands into a battlefield. Although many would have believe it almost impossibly, his physical body and primal instincts remained prepared to pleasure these two incredibly different women.

"You've certainly achieved your libido." His heated erection twitched as the housewife softly grasped the base, initially appearing prepared to proceed with their standard encounters. The young rancher found himself surprised when the mayor's daughter suddenly positioned herself alongside the seductive housewife. Unrealized pleasure snapped throughout his system as four velvet hands started fondling his nether regions, fingertips running delicately across his throbbing excitement while others gently orbited the young hero's most sensitive sweetbreads.

The seductive housewife had always understood exactly how to drive the young rancher beyond rational thought with her talented hands. The mayor's daughter had been becoming progressively better over the course of several months, their experiences becoming more breathtaking with every encounter. Finding himself confronted with these women being driven by the ambition to reward him for his instinctual courage, he found himself questioning his own perceived reality.

Link groaned loudly as the older woman began running her talented tongue across the throbbing shaft, the younger woman mirroring the wondrous process from the other side. The young man's breathing became deeper and as his fingers gripped tightly into the scattered blankets that had been prepared. Those dark blue eyes became glazed with pleasure as the sounds of ravenous slurping surrounded the basement, the feeling of slicked saliva spreading across his manhood. Although possessing the ability, Link didn't dare turn his attention towards the two woman entertaining his throbbing excitement. His impatience was rather apparent and adding vision to feeling would shatter what little restraint remained.

His fingertips almost pierced through the woven quilts as the older woman suddenly took his excitement into her mouth, although she concentrated on the end. The mayor's daughter continued slurping her tongue up and down his generous length, driving two vastly different manners of pleasure through him. Their hands became disconnected and unidentified as several fingertips delicately fondled his underlying pouch and others traced the bulging veins of his excitement. Feminine nails thoughtlessly moved across his muscular abdomen while another tenderly grasped his outstretched left hand. Link found himself residing between one world and another.

Several moments passed with the older woman hollowing her cheeks upon his throbbing shaft, almost purposefully restraining herself from shattering his patience. His longtime friend and recent lover continued slathering his heated passion in her saliva, her exploring tongue surpassing the softest silk. There was eventually little controlling himself as his curiosity peaked and he pushed himself upwards on his right arm. The young rancher watched intently as both returned to licking him with mirror-like precision and bringing him even closer to his limits.

"Are you enjoying your reward?" Uli whispered just as Ilia moving both hands to grasp the base of his throbbing passion, her moist tongue flicked off the head. The saucy housewife abandoned her taunting and returned to her station, apparently realizing that the young rancher's patience was splintering. Four moist hands fought against one another, the lubricating saliva slicking across his heated passion as both women realized he was watching an exchanged another heated kiss. Whatever restraint the young swordsman had managed to possess, it was completely shattered in this moment.

Link released another primal groan, the third one within the last twenty-four hours as his loins tightened and both woman instinctively positioned themselves. Neither made movements to taste the fruits of his netherregions, both women catching the pearl substance in their caressing hands. The young rancher found himself being driven through the middle of his climax when the younger woman suddenly moved upon him.

"I-Ilia!" Link gasped before her arms wrapped around his head and the young man was slammed back into the floor, those velvet lips having forced themselves upon his own. Link responded by wrapping his own arms around her slender waist and returning these sudden emotions, his instincts driving him further than conscious thought.

In that moment, he hardly even acknowledged the saucy housewife who remained stroking his throbbing excitement. The manner in which Ilia was now straddling over his waist made anything further almost impossible, somehow she believed there was nothing further that required her presence. Their plotted ambush of the young rancher had become something completely different, something that she believed she might have been intruding upon.

Link and Ilia continued their passionate embrace upon the tossed and twisted platform of spare blankets, hardly noticing the older woman cleansing her hands and redressing in her casual clothing. Stepping to the ladder she almost moved to offer her farewell, but realized there would be nothing gained from even bothering. With an amused smirk upon her features, she climbed the ladder and silently vanished into the night back towards the village. Feeling that regardless of how those two youngbloods denied their relationships, it was something beyond another loving friendship.

"Children these days." Uli chuckled "Always thinking they understand so much."

Link and Ilia both whispered one another's names between those short breaths, their learning hands moving across one another's exhausted bodies. His throbbing excitement was pulsing between her buttocks and her sacred entrance was slicking against his stomach. The young rancher thoughtlessly kicked off the slacks that had gathered around his ankles while his determined partner virtually tore his shirt from his chest. Although the ornate hairpin remained, the mayor's daughter eventually found her silky nightgown tossed into the corner with her everyday clothes.

"Please..." the young woman whimpered "I need you right now!"

"You have me." Link whispered in response, his hands wrapping around her waist as he positioned himself against her tight entrance. His breathing became even deeper as the sensitive tip brushed her delicate nether regions, several moments passing before her pushed forward. Her arms returned around her neck and held tightly, his own grasp remaining around her waist as they were united once more

The mayor's daughter whimpered as she was deeply penetrated, their passion having pushed them beyond building the excitement and brought them into those pivotal moments. The young swordsman became thrusting upwards into her divine passage, another kissing becoming established between them. Both young lovers groaned into their counterparts mouth between thrusts, neither seeming prepared to relinquish until their bodies could be pushed no farther. Although it was unlikely that either noticed, their relationship was flaring beyond something between lifelong friends.

Both breathed sharply as their kiss was broken and Ilia glared down into Link's eyes, their heated vision seeming to collide in passionate conflict. She was breathed heavily as she took his face into her hands, perching above him as she issued an unexpected demand "Take me!"

Unwilling to disappoint his unnaturally aggressive lover, Link rolled across the makeshift mattress and carried his partner with him until they found themselves in opposing positions. The various blankets and pillows cushioned the mayor's daughter nicely while her lover repositioned himself above her. His strong arms remained wrapped around her slender waist while her legs instinctively moved to embrace his own muscular abdomen.

"Take me! Take me!" the young woman whimpered repeatedly, her hands grasping her growing breasts with every repetition of her earlier demand. Link continued without slowing himself, thrusting deeper than ever before and holding little back from his longtime companion. Their breath was upon one another's necks and their heartbeats hammered mercilessly against their gleaming chests. There was little question that throughout every encounter that existed between them, this moment was their finest and most pleasurable.

The young rancher and apparent savior groaned as the grasp of his lover's sacred entrance wrapped around his excitement and her powerful legs pulled him even deeper. Her modest breasts were now smashed against his strong chest, her delicate hands having moved to his shoulders. Those primal instincts completely dominated rational thought, his toned arms working alongside her grasping legs to thrust himself even deeper. There seemed nothing more important beyond pleasuring his partner and reaching his own climax, beyond them there seemed to be nothing.

The mayor's daughter moaned in ecstacy as she found herself being penetrated harder and deeper than she could have imagined. Their former encounters and her own manipulation seemed pathetic in comparison as her lover seemed to have been overtaken. She found herself conquered by those animal instincts, never reassuring her partner that there was no chance of creating further existence through their union.

Several minutes passed them by, filled with the sounds of slapping flesh, lustful moaning, mating groans and every possible sound that was regularly associated with the fulfillment of carnal desires. Both grasped one another without restraint as they found themselves closing upon their limits, approaching together as if having been orchestrated by some superior forces. Perhaps those watchful goddesses possessed purposes for them or perhaps they were kindred spirits. There was no telling in those final moments as all thought and feeling beyond their pleasure vanished into nothingness.

"Ahhhh!" Both moaned together as their nether regions tightened in different places. The young rancher groaned as his testicles tightened, the feeling of his lover's sacred entrance clamping down upon his excitement finally breaking his patience. She moaned in release as the feeling of his burning seed became present within her inner sanctum, her fluids squeezing from around his excitement to coat the blankets on which they lay.

In one moment both were rigid in their climax, and in the next they were silent.

Link breathed deeply before rolling away from Ilia, the young woman responded by wordlessly climbing back on top of him and initiating one more kiss. Neither forced themselves upon the other in this moment, the meeting of their lips being much softer and casual that before something beyond lust prevalent between them. Their eyes communicated wordless messages between one another before the mayor's daughter moved to her feet and collected a small rag from the nearby bucket of drinking water. Link thought little of this, he could replace it sometime later.

The apparent savior merely watched in obvious fixation as the young beauty cleansed the sweat from her body, eventually cleaning the juices that grasped her nether regions. Link himself proceeded to reclaim his slacks and return them around his waist, his partner following suit without speaking words. Within moments she was completely dressed and bearing little evidence of their encounter, her nightgown folded and hidden elsewhere upon her. She was the one to shatter the silence.

"Are you really going to the Hyrule Summit?" she questioned him, her voice almost fearful of something that remained unrevealed to the young warrior.

"I've been chosen to represent the village." Link explained, understanding that she would be fearful of him going anywhere without her or beyond the southern forest. Having never ventured elsewhere, she probably feared for his well-being beyond anything else, at least that was what he believed. Of course, one of his kind couldn't successfully attempt to understand the mentality of the fairer gender, especially concerning what they considered important to them.

"Promise me that you won't do anything foolish." she whispered, standing by the ladder to the basement as if to announce that she wouldn't leave unless he gave her his word.

Instead, Link stood up and stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against him in one heartfelt moment "I wouldn't allow myself to be prevented from returning to you, Ilia. I cannot comprehend the destiny of my birthing family and quite frankly, I couldn't care less. This village and it's people are my family, and I don't plan to betray your trust."

"Oh Link..." she whispered before wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her head against his shoulder in that moment. She smiled lightly "You could have just promised like always. You don't have to be so dramatic about everything."

"In that case," Link chuckled in response "You should probably make sure that your father doesn't see you returning home, otherwise this entire village will probably be gossiping."

"No worries." she giggled before winking "Good night, Link."

"Good night, Ilia." Link nodded "I'll see you before I leave tomorrow."

"Alright." she started climbing the ladder when suddenly her sandel was gently caught by his hand, drawing her attention back down to him.

"And we'll see each other when I get back, right?" he smirked, finally feeling himself gaining the advantage in flaring tempers and excitement as Ilia's features became clouded with an innocent blush.

"I'll be waiting in our meeting place. Don't keep me waiting." Ilia chuckled before climbing the ladder and eventually vanishing through the main entrance. The young man found himself excited in that moment, his lover's words having promised another amusing romp through the forest thickets or another playful session in the chilling woodland stream.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Link chuckled.

His smiled vanished as he turned his attention back towards the scattered blankets that rested on the floor. One hand moved to scratch behind his head as he realized he would probably have to wash them the next morning and make some excuse for hanging all seven blankets across the line. He thought little of this before climbing the ladder himself. He found himself exhausted and following his nightly routine of washing himself using another bucket of water, he dropped into his bed and almost immediately slipped into his slumber.

The master swordsman leaned against the doorway of young Colin's bedroom, the young man having witnessed and experienced several horrors that most shouldn't have. Having never possessed any ambition to be sent to the military academy or pursue knighthood, the father was rather surprised that his son would have possessed such courage.

"Do you think you've frightened that poor child enough?" Rusl chuckled slightly, walking into his bedroom to see his beloved wife washing her hair in the nearby cleaning water. The obsidian nightgown was grasping her slender body once more and accented by the water dripping from her cropped strands. She shrugged slightly before proceeding to recover the bucket, the stagnant smell of moist wood rather unpleasant in the bedroom. The blacksmith stepped forward "Honestly Uli. My apprentice almost fainted upon seeing me returning."

The saucy housewife just shrugged slightly before turning her attention back towards her husband, her expression twisted in another amused smirk. Contrary to everything that somebody might expect, the master swordsman remained quite knowledgeable concerning the escapades of his spouse and his apprentice. Almost most other husbands would have probably called the blacksmith to arms, there was an interesting agreement between them "You should have seen Ilia sweating when I approached her this afternoon."

"I suppose she understands what kind of woman a knight requires." Uli chuckled before dropping back onto the mattress, her hands moving behind her head "She might understand what happened between myself and your apprentice, but you shouldn't be concerned. He remains ignorant of yourself and the mayor's daughter."

"That's a very good thing." Rusl breathed with some obvious relief "I don't know how we would go about explaining such an awkward situation to Bo. Especially considering how everything happened so quickly."

"Those two won't say anything anytime soon." Uli chuckled "Link wouldn't want to betray your trust. Ilia wouldn't want to be exposed. Thankfully, both are under the impression that I would be willing to blackmail their relationship in response."

"Don't inform my apprentice he is mistaken then." Rusl murmured, crawling onto the mattress and hovering over his wife, her hands floating up to rasp the sleeves of his nightshirt "While we were both probably tempted. We never betrayed one another."

"I'm still surprised that you suggested my approach." Uli murmured as her husband grasped one of her healthy mounds and squeezed gently "While your approach might have been mostly lecturing and conversation, why would you insist that my own teachings be so much more..." she paused slightly as his hands explored her chest, resisting the urge to chuckle at the pun "...hands-on."

"Those two are quite comparable to ourselves." Rusl explained, one hand running down her slender belly "That young woman is quite imaginative and absorbs lectures like the sharpest scholar. My apprentice is rather headstrong and much more responsive to a physical approach."

"That makes sense." Uli smirked, one knee softly grinding against her husband's nether regions while his hands brushed across her inner thighs "Although I was assuming that you allowing me some retribution for your romancing that bartender before deciding upon me?"

"I'm confident that you wouldn't leave me." Rusl whispered, his breath upon her neck "Fifteen years ago, there were merchants and nobles alike tossing themselves at your feet, and you would settle for an ordinary knight?"

"The shining armor really helped my decision." Uli whispered in response "You shouldn't concern yourself anyway, considering everything that has happened."

"You're actually home earlier that expected." Rusl responded, his actions stopping as this point was brought up "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Uli chuckled before moving her knee away from her husbands throbbing excitement, one hand casually pulling the material of her nightgown aside "Before long it became obvious that those two hardly require our assistance anymore, they'll should be fine with one another."

"Wonders never cease." Rusl chuckled "Link and Ilia."

"Colin is asleep and the door is closed?" Uli sudden inquired, apparently annoyed by her husband's musings. The master knight nodded in confirmation before feeling his legs around his buttocks "Then enough pillow talk."

Rusl's found himself surprised as he found himself pulled to his wife's face by the collar of his nightshirt, his features possessing a rather amused smile "Remind me of our finest evenings together, surpass them should you be capable. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and be envious of those two fucking like heated wolves."

Rusl smirked before looking towards the nightstand and blowing out the candle, their silent whispers of passion filling their shared room while the rest of the village slumbered. The mayor's daughter stole one glance towards the small house before climbing through her bedroom window. Talo and Malo found themselves looking across the village from their own bedroom, having discovered themselves released from an extreme lecture. There wouldn't be any punishment, only several more chores over the coming weekend while their savior found himself away at the summit. Even the awakened warrior found himself returning to his slumber on the midnight hour, confident there wouldn't be further interruptions.

Naturally, he found himself misguided as another presence moved silently through the village heading directly for his iconic house...


	4. Chapter 4

Heated Twilight

Chapter 04: The Blooming Girl  
Pairing: Link x Beth

Although the earlier incident of the afternoon remained unsurprisingly frightful within the rather sheltered minds of everybody that frequented the southern village, the small farming community had managed to escape into their peaceful slumber. The parents and children alike were content in the security of their beds, some holding their pillows and some holding one another. The nearby crickets were jubilantly chirping their nightly serenade while the hooted owls called out their own performance. The wolves were quietly sneaking through the underbrush of the woodlands and the numerous critters shifted within the shadows. The waterways continued flowing normally and the lounging fish found themselves bathed in the silver moonlight. Ordon Village was sleeping.

However, while everybody else found themselves utterly entrapped within the various illusions of their slumber, there was one individual that remained uninterested in sleeping. As the southern village slumbered peacefully, this young villager found herself carefully slipping from the security of her bedroom window. Returning unnoticed wouldn't be too difficult considering the thick foliage that was growing up the nearby formations, she would simply need to tread softly across the roof before climbing back through her window. Of course, there was the ever present concern that her ambitions might be refused and she would be forcefully dragged back home. However, she somehow realized that the worst possible scenario would be her returning by herself.

The village remained slumbering and she managed herself away from the residential section without incident, moving down the beaten pathways with the softest footsteps. The shrouded villager would eventually discover herself at the trafficked area that passed before their apparent savior's house, an interesting dwelling which had been carved into an ancient oak tree. She cautiously looked around before ascending the nearby ladder, pleasantly surprised to discover the doorway unlocked. She found herself somewhat concerned, but decided against turning around the carefully slipped through the threshold and into the darkened house.

The young villager breathed as she proceeded to glance around, having never actually bothered entering the impressive treehouse before. There was little mistaking that everything surrounded one central chamber with the different areas of purpose being suspended on circling balconies. There were several moments of soundless observation before she noticed the steady breathing coming from the second level balcony. Realizing without beyond possible doubts that it was the object of her unexpected desires slumbering above, she proceeded to climb the dedicated ladder and softly moved closer to see the single resident and her beloved savior.

Her freckled expression seemed to breath with admiration as she observe the young rancher slumbering peacefully upon the simple mattress of the wooden frame bed. The young villager found herself somehow blessed to discover that his slacks were present amongst nothing else, leaving his muscular frame and handsome features exposed to the world. The young rancher probably realized the amount of conversation his existence dominated amongst the maidens of the southern village, although he probably didn't realize that several watched him working throughout the afternoon. When one considered that she was around four years younger, nobody should have been surprised to know that the young rancher possessed her admiration as well.

There was some unexpected hesitation before she reached out one small hand, allowing herself to be driven by the moment...

The young rancher found his slumber flooded with blissful illusions of the most unnatural pleasure, beyond those erotic visions that usually frequented his sleeping subconscious. The eternal apprentice found himself floating through an infinite void of nothing and everything, flooded with an incredibly serene brightness. Several moments pass before the whiteness of the clouds suddenly vanished to reveal that he was somehow reclined upon the morning horizon. The young rancher was literally floating where the highest spiritual beings could possibly be expected to frequent, the curve of the distant ocean being discerned in the distance beyond the grasslands and wilderness.

"Link..." three voices whispered in unison. The young rancher jumped slightly upon discovering himself surrounded by those three different woman that utterly dominated that single aspect of his existence, somehow floating alongside him without even acknowledging the absence of the ground.

Link found himself pinned under the weight of his childhood friend, having straddled his stomach and delicately intertwined her fingers with his own. The mayor's daughter was wearing one of her casual white dresses, this one possessing blue and green linings and seemed rather careless of their mutual position. Her youthful features were shining in the brightest sunlight and there was no mistaking the ambitious smile that played across her blushing visage. Contemplating her presence within the heavens, he found himself confronted with a rather plaguing question:

Were they destined to be together as lovers, or to remain as the closest of friends?

Looking beyond his longtime friend he recognized his mentor's spouse kneeling nearby, her attention seeming to be focused on the area between his bent knees. The saucy housewife was wearing her casual working clothes and was playfully running her fingertips along the waistband of his remaining slacks. That seductive smirk remained present upon her features, her luscious body an undoubtable testament to classical beauty in the brightest sunlight. Contemplating her presence within the heavens, he found himself confront with another plaguing question:

Were their casual actions actually justified, or should they find themselves shrouded in betrayal?

The young rancher then found his attention grabbed by the mysterious huntress kneeling nearby, having rested his head in the comfort of her lap. She remained in those hunting clothes and looked down upon him with that same entrancing crimson pupils, his crimson strands playing across her vision. Her discarded longsword and hunting bow shimmered in the brightest sunlight, an unfortunate history seeming to outline her mysterious existence. Having memorized every moment of their encounter during his sixteenth summer, the young rancher recognized the expression of unleashed desire upon her beautiful features. Contemplating her presence within the heavens, he found himself confronted with one more plaguing question:

Was there anything beyond their mutual possession of the other's natural innocence?

The young rancher softly whispered their names. The identities of the three women whom had shared those intimate moments with him during the course of his matured existence. Those that possessed would forever possess some fragment of his steadily beating heart. Link believed beyond any possible doubts that these women would always possess his heart and that nobody else could possibly come close. Link believed that one of them would become his destiny.

Unfortunately, destinies were never something predicted easily and almost always remained something that couldn't be anticipated in the moment.

There was some ominous moaning from the distance as the brightest sunlight suddenly vanished into the darkest midnight, those celestial beings speckling the horizon before the apparent savior found his attention brought to witness something horrible. An uncompromising presence of pitch blackness stretching over the horizon and overcoming the brightness that surrounded them. The young rancher shivered as something sinister suddenly became prevalent, surrounding him and enclosing upon him. His attention was then drawn to the sudden piercing pain, feminine nails aggressively cleaving in to his waist and chest.

The young rancher whipped his eyes towards the mysterious huntress as her hands became encased in the blackness, her features becoming overshadowed and dominated by two glowing crimson eyes. The saucy housewife possessed the same features, although her seductive smirk had transformed into an imposing grin, her teeth having become filed into fangs. An absolute terror grasped his as his attention turned towards his childhood friend, her beautiful frame becoming enshrouded by the darkness before her lips aggressively slammed into his own. The darkness flooded outwards from his mouth, his vision becoming flooded with crimson and then nothing as the world vanished into the shadows. His panicked screams remaining unheard.

As his instinctive screams finally became audible, his cerulean eyes snapped open and his hand instantly reacted to the whatever was absently pressing softly against his chest.

In the span of the slightest moment the young rancher had launched himself into a sitting position, instinctively grasping the young villager's wrist and following it to the owner. Although those horrible illusions remained present within his recent memory, he possessed enough clearvoiance to realize the different between his nightmares and reality. There was little hesitation before releasing the twisted wrist and allowing the small owner to lean against the railing of the balcony. The young rancher never bothered increasing the pilot light of the nearby lantern, almost instantly recognizing the pained whimper and petite silhouette.

"Beth?" Link whispered, his confusion rather apparent "What are you doing here?"

The village girl found herself completely frozen in that terrifying moment of confrontation, feeling similar to an immature woodland deer caught in the sights of an archer. The earliest words of her unrehearsed explanation stuttered across her moist tongue, her brown eyes lashing around the chamber in the attempt to avoid his concerned gaze. In those later hours of the afternoon she had found herself facing the horrifying possibility of being forcefully violated by one of those savage creatures that inhabited the forest. The confrontation she was experiencing in that moment seemed incredibly similar, although the piercing terror was replaced with hesitant indecision.

"Beth?" Link audibly murmured, his confusion replaced with concern "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Link..." Beth breathed, eventually collect herself enough to continue speaking "I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Link questioned, sitting up on the mattress and leaning forward with his fingers intertwining slightly. The young rancher found himself absolutely exhausted following the erotic escapades from hours before and over the course of the last twenty four hours and his terrifying nightmare wasn't assisting him. Several moments passed before he shrugged heavily "What is happening, Beth?"

"Something has been bothering me since this afternoon, ever since we returned from the forests." Beth's slender hands grasped her shoulders as she trembled softly, the overwhelming emotion beginning to conquer her "I could barely stomach my dinner. I couldn't sleep after three hours. I cannot even breath steadily."

The scenario certainly wasn't going as originally intended, the shopkeeper's daughter having wanted to announce her proposal without hesitation, but she inevitably discovered herself overwhelmed. Having recently turned fourteen, the blossoming young woman was naturally interested in eventually achieving womanhood either through turning sixteen and discovering genuine romance. There were countless individuals in the northern regions that believed that womanhood couldn't become realized unless they have shared themselves with somebody for whom their heart pounded. Those southern traditionalist believed that simply shattering the sacred seal that existed before her inner sanctum was utterly meaningless to proving maturity. However, with another eighteen months standing between herself and womanhood she was confronted with the horrible realization that this sacred seal could have been shattered by some demanding monster. Her ascension into womanhood would eventually become realized through one of these two methods, she would either turn sixteen or she would experience those blissful moments. Beth couldn't allow anybody else to take her.

"Beth! Calm down!" Link shouted, concerned gentleness washing across her consciousness as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her abdomen, tortured tears streaming across her lightly freckled features. The young rancher remained speechless as the younger woman pressed her forehead against his chest, the young woman standing around one foot shorter than himself. She breathed as one hand was placed upon her head "Everything is going to be alright."

"No! It isn't!" Beth shouted, several teardrops falling from her flushed cheeks "That disgusting creature was actually going to force himself upon me! What would happen to me if those monsters returned! They would force themselves upon me without second thought!"

"Beth..." Link whispered, expecting something reassuring to materialize within his subconscious, but his natural instincts completely failed him in this moment. He found himself incapable of understanding the sheer hopelessness of her situation and apparently understood there were several truths behind those bonfire horror stories. Those savage monsters would probably turn themselves upon the young woman without hesitation and without remorse, gracelessly stealing everything that could possibly be stolen from the village maiden.

"Beth..." Link whispered, becoming unnerved by her panicked emotions. There was little questioning the reasons she had come running to him with these issues which he couldn't have possibly understood. Beth found herself standing against concerns which shouldn't have tarnished her innocence, fearing defilement and becoming outcast. Link found himself most displeased with the nature of the situation, having noticed her obvious affection several years earlier. Beth wouldn't have been so distraught if she was attempting to deceive him, but the young rancher found himself rather unnerved by those ominous visions.

"This doesn't have to mean anything." Beth whipped away her tears before slipping one hand into his own, giving the most pleading stare as she continued "The village doesn't need to know, after tonight I promise that shall never speak the softest whisper or ponder the slightest thought about it."

"Why would you approach me so confidently?" Link's whispered as his hand moved around his younger friend's, those trembling fingertips an obvious symptom of her terrors "You've had several boyfriends from the southern village over, haven't you?"

"Because those people wouldn't understand or respect the situation, everybody in the village would probably know before tomorrow morning." Beth growled, becoming noticeably uncomfortable at the memories of attempting to support recent relationships with the equally ignorant youths who attempted to coerce her into following them beyond closed doors. Beth's obvious discomfort vanished before she looked back to her older friend, placing one hand against his chest "But you're different, Link. You wouldn't consider breathing the slightest whisper about our encounter, you would respect my reasons and understand where I'm coming from."

"Because I would understand that this doesn't mean anything?" Link murmured before reaching forward and seizing the younger woman's shoulders, her blossoming body melting against his own as their moment started with an embrace "Because I would never do anything to hurt anyone?"

"Yes..." Beth breathed as she melted into the embrace "Because you're the best person I've ever known."

The young rancher and the blossoming girl became disconnected as their encounter shifted from the emotional embrace, eventually pulling themselves onto the mattress where the swordsman had been slumbering one moment earlier. Link remained disconnected even while running his hands down her blouse, her smaller hands resting upon his own. His attention remained divided between his inexperienced partner and those horrifying visions, but the difference became less skewed as she carefully removed her blouse, revealing herself to her reluctant partner.

There was little question that the impulsive villager would continue her physical development, but her overall progress was rather unexpected. The early bloomer was steadily burning whatever remained of her baby weight and subtle curves were beginning to appear in all the right places. Her budding breasts remained small, but had become rather impressive over the last several months following puberty. An intense warmed burned under her cheeks and almost demanded his attention, tempting him forward like some manner of an unsung siren.

Both remained seated on their knees, examining one another for several moments before the young woman suddenly crawled forward to kiss her senior friend. The reluctant rancher remained steady for an instant before accepting the gesture, wrapping his arms around the young woman's waist and pulling her onto his lap. Her smaller hands moved around his shoulders, carefully tilted his head backwards as she continued the looking down upon him as she continued kissing him. The blossoming adolescent's obvious inexperience somehow becoming irrelevant as both pushed the innocent kiss even further, swapping saliva and bodily warmth.

Silent breaths were drawn as their kiss was carefully broken. Both found themselves offering the same treatment to the experience that one would an expensive piece of pottery, somehow believing that the slightest mistake would ruin everything in that moment. Link looked upon the young woman with an almost conflicted expression, somehow understanding these actions wouldn't come close to destroying their friendship. Beth glanced back toward her longtime friend before breathing deeply and looking downward, relishing in the overwhelming emotion of the situation before leaning backwards.

Link watched silently as her petite frame was splayed upon the mattress, her smaller hands loosening the waistband of her summer slacks before slowly removing them. Another article joined her blouse upon the floor as she moved to her sandals, becoming somewhat surprised when Link proceeded to remove them and drop them from the mattress. Beth found herself stripped of everything but the blandest of undergarments, with the exception of several pieces of homemade jewelry that decorated her petite body at the moment. Link remained confined to those sand-colored slacks, although she somehow doubted that their encounter would proceed much farther before her removed them. There was some apparent hesitation before her partner finally moved forward, the village girl swallowing lightly toward the accepting expression on his features.

The young woman began breathing heavily as her longtime friend leaned over her, calloused fingertips moving across her smoothness of her thighs as her bland underwear was carefully removed. In that moment she found herself completely bared, blushing slightly as her modest garment was discarded alongside her other stripped clothing. The passing wind tossed the flickering lantern flame nearby, the younger woman pulling the blanket around herself as her lover leaned forward. Their hands worked together in pulling the comforter around them, instinctively concealing themselves from those countless individuals who couldn't have possibly seen them. Beth twisted herself under her older friend's unspoken instructions, eventually moving into position with her back against the mattress and her head against the pillow.

The rancher leaned to one section of the single mattress before unlacing and removing the tanned slacks, another becoming enlightened that the amateur swordsman never bothered wearing underwear. The village girl swallowed lightly as the nearby torchlight illuminated her lover's eight inches which almost appeared painful with the impressive growth and clockwork pulsation. Beth composed herself as Link discarded his slacks and leaned down upon her, her quickening heartbeat jumping as the engorged member rubbed against one of her inner thighs. She became unnerved as the comforter was moved across them once more, blocking her darting eyesight from seeing what was happening underneath. Beth's attention was turned elsewhere as her lover looked at her with another concerned expression.

"Have you never done this before?" Link whispered, obvious concern dripping between his words "The earliest moments will be rather painful, but that discomfort will subside before long."

"...You probably shouldn't worry about that." Beth responded, her features becoming painted in an embarrassed crimson as she proceeded to explain "An accident shattered my barrier around twelve months ago, when the village girls were messing around with those stretching exercises and attempting to gain flexibility. We were doing this one afternoon when I noticed this pinching sensation and started bleeding a couple minutes later. You were running errands back then, but most everybody in the village understands what happens, although the younger residents aren't privileged to such information."

"That's good to know." Link became silent once more, inwardly relieved that his charitable actions wouldn't force him to witness the same horrible discomfort and bloody agony which he'd witnessed during his first encounter with Ilia. The young woman's openness to the situation suddenly much more understandable to the displaced rancher and removed some of the pressure which threatened to pulverize him. With such an unusual accident being readily provable through her parents, another curious lover wouldn't have needed to understand or be informed of their unusual encounter. These sudden revelations allowed the amateur swordsman to venture even further into those primal instincts.

"Oh! Link!" Beth gasped as the throbbing head brushed across the delicate pedals of her nether-regions, her slender fingertips digging slightly into his shoulders as she braced herself for their coming union. Link's hands moved under the subtle curves of her waist and pulled her toward him, breathing before resolving himself to the procedure. Her smaller physique tightened as he carefully pushed himself forward, her untouched gateway separating and allowing further intrusion into her innocent passage. The uncomfortable position between one another became broken as the rancher pulled himself into a seated position on the mattress, the petite villager's fingers scrapping down his muscular arms before moving to grasp the subtle mounds of her growing breasts. Beth's breathed became erratic as her partner's gentle hands moved down to her abdomen, his fingers hooking around her waist before pushing himself even deeper between her thighs. Her knees flexed against her partner's flanked and her toenails scrapped against the mattress in that moment, the young villager whimpering with unfamiliar pleasure as her gentle partner carefully impaled her upon his pulsating length.

"Faeore!" Beth moaned as Link started thrusting himself between her thighs, straining himself to continue managing the gentleness which would hopefully produce an enjoyable experience for the inexperienced youngblood. Having retained memories of his earliest encounters, the amateur swordsman valiantly attempted to remain focused as the younger woman's corridor tightened around his thrusting member. An almost strained expression crossed his features under the flicker lantern light, the sheer tightness of the innocent teenager almost overwhelming. An ecstatic expression crossed the young villager's features in that same moment, her delicate voice gasping with unhinged passion between audible breaths. The moment was absolutely sublime for young maiden.

The amateur swordsman found himself cursing temptation, that darkness which offered the disgraceful suggestion that he caste aside his honorable reasons and claim the young woman for himself. As these horrible thoughts threatened to corrupt the moment, his repetitive movements became much stronger and more desperate. Link's careful grasp around her thighs tightened as he continued slamming into her untouched passage, aggressively pulling her into every one of his powerful thrusts. Beth moaned in mindless delight as her partner continued, their carnal union bringing an intensive pleasure across both of them on every possible level. Link's inner darkness subsided as her passage began unevenly tightening around his pulsating member, pressing the warning that her climax was approaching despite her attempt to compose herself.

The young villager responded before her older partner could comprehend adjusting himself, pushing herself into a seated position and wrapping her slender arms around his neck and shoulders. The rancher's left hand moved to grasp one of her ankles while the other pulled her adorable petiteness against his own muscular physique. Link carefully twisted himself towards the mattress and eventually brought himself down on where Beth had been resting just moments earlier. Suddenly discovering herself in the dominant position, she naturally brought her thighs around his strong waist, her hands landing on his shoulders in one desperate attempt to stabilize herself. Her breaths became ragged as she attempted to pleasure her partner, her physical limitations threatened to buckle under the pressure of her approaching climax.

Beth's trembling composure was splintered as Link carefully thrust himself into her passage, penetrating much deeper with her lesser weight pressing down against his bladeless broadsword. She breathed heavily as his fingertips brushed against the subtle curves of her buttocks, becoming shocked as he suddenly grasped them and used her slender figure as leverage for his thrusting motions. She dropped forward against her partner as the sheer pleasure of their encounter overwhelmed her, moaning with apparent rapture as her breast grinded against his muscular frame. Her small hands pressed against his shoulder as she boosted herself upwards, her backside bending as she released that auspicious moan of absolute pleasure. The bedsheets became moist as her climax rushed through her petite body, her mouth hanging agape for several moments before she dropped back against her love, completely exhausted.

The renowned rancher stopped completely as his own climax threatened to overcome his resolved constitution, the younger woman's current position tempting him to continue and meet his own delightful conclusion. However, Link resolved himself to his earlier promise and carefully proceeded to remove himself from her tightened passage. These efforts excited an auspicious whimpering from the young woman pinning him to the mattress, his pulsating member being wrenched from her tightened passage with a delicious popping sound. Link cursed himself as the pressure cleaved an impressive chunk from his physical endurance, it was because of his impressive discipline and sheer willingness that he found himself capable of suppressing his own demanding instincts. The amateur swordsman's bloodflow soon returned to normal and his impressive length softened under the sheets he'd brought back across their exhausted bodies. Several moments passed with the young villager listening to his steady breathing and pondering several thoughts, eventually shattering the silence with one rather confusing statement.

"I'm beginning to understand, Link." Beth whispered softly against his broad chest, remaining shameless of her compromising position and carnal escapades in that unexpected moment of revelation "I'm beginning to understand everything my mother told me about seeking out and discovering romance."

"What did she tell you, Beth?" Link gently inquired, wrapping his forearms around his younger friend's slender waist. Those ominous visions from his nightmares having subsided several minutes earlier, he was beginning to consider their encounter something more than meaningless debauchery or heartfelt compromise.

"Despite my own stubbornness, she would always explain that there would be somebody out there waiting to meet me, waiting to love me and make me their own." Beth breathed in obvious embarrassment, even as her older friend carefully brought her discarded blouse across her exposed chest "She explained that while there might be several lovers between us before we encountered one another, there would be something indescribable stirring within our hearts when our destinies finally brought us together."

"You believed we were to be some of those short-lived lovers?" Link questioned, somehow already knowing the answer before the younger woman could provide that innocent giggle. Although his cerulean eyesight remained pointed towards the ceiling, he could almost feel her smiling against his chest.

"It was foolish to even consider the possibility." Beth whispered before scooting away from the reluctant rancher, leaning over the bedside to retrieve her fallen articles. She considered her next words for several moments before finally turning her attention back to those brilliant sapphires "We have been friends for longer than I can remember. I shouldn't have even considered becoming anything more."

"Those infernal terrors would have frighten you endlessly?" Link whispered.

"I cannot deny that those horrible thoughts will continue to plague me." she confessed before looking towards him with an expression which provoked assurance in her heartfelt decision, her hand moved to grasp his own against the mattress "And although there is nothing wouldn't discover anything between one another anyway. I appreciate the knowledge that our friendship wouldn't be damaged by this, although I'm sure you would never surrender anybody to those wretched monsters."

"You're very brave, Beth." Link whispered as the young woman removed herself from the mattress and stepped to the railing which looked down upon the ground floor, taking several moments to redress herself. The rancher casually watched as she laced her collar and retrieved her sandals from the floorboards, she actually seemed rather reluctant to leave the property at the moment. Link glanced out the nearby window toward the glowing moon and couldn't hold himself from asking the question "What made you come here, Beth?"

"Youthful foolishness." the young woman chuckled, obvious quoting someone, leaning forward on the railing and almost becoming transfixed as she began speaking "Out of everybody I've ever encountered, you're the most wonderful person I've ever known. I was foolish enough to honestly believe that our destinies might permit something between us to shoulder my own burdens, it has since been proven within our hearts that I was terribly mistaken."

The rancher could have blushed in that moment. It seemed improbable that the young woman would honestly claim the simple cattle rancher to be the symbolic champion of her existence. There were countless knights and warriors in the northern kingdom, and she would hold the apprentice swordsmen in regard above them. There were older teenagers in the southern district of their village who seemed prepared to inherit much greater things than the young rancher. He found himself flattered at the thought that somebody could have held him in such high regard.

"Are you sure you believe that, Beth, that there is someone for everyone?" Link asked, somewhat shocked he was seeking advise from somebody five years younger than himself.

"My mother is the headstrong operator of the general store. My father is the mild-mannered accountant for our shipping and inventory." Beth said rather bluntly, glancing toward Link with an apparent amusement upon her youthful features. She leaned against the railing as she continue speaking "Those two are complete opposites and have somehow managed to remain together and in possession of that unbreakable connection. If that isn't proof enough that there is something grander working between relationships, you should probably ask the Goddesses themselves."

"Fair enough." Link responded with the slightest shrug, before suddenly smirking and looking back towards the brilliance of the glowing moon "So what are you going to do, Beth?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean," Link chuckled, the silver illumination playing across his handsome features as he turned his attention back toward the young woman with an amused expression "What are you going to do when you find this fortunate individual?"

"That's my little secret." Beth winked before turning and moving toward the nearby ladder, casually taking each step before stepping toward the front door. Link moved from the mattress and looked toward Beth as she placed on hand on the doorknob and glanced back towards her friend. There was assurance in her features which begged her senior friend not to concern himself, promising that she wouldn't continue buckling under her own terrors. The atmosphere became pleasant and welcoming and the confident young woman couldn't contain herself as she stepped through the doorway "Who knows, he might be closer than one would expect."

Link leaned forward against the railing in the next moment, his inspired expression descending into something less positive as the darkness seemed to return with the closure of the front door. The flame in the nearby lantern flickered as the young man dropped back onto the mattress, his hands running through his windblown blonde strands.

The young rancher understood the confusion of her situation more than she could have possibly known, although their personal experiences were hardly similar. There were times when he found himself constantly grappling over his feelings with those three women who had each come to possess an irreplaceable part of him. While he doubted there would ever be anything more between himself and his mentor's spouse, but his affections for those that remained constantly plagued him with unanswered questions. Those two beautiful sirens called Ilia and Malluna.

The mayor's daughter had been his best friend for longer than could be remembered and several of their shared experiences couldn't have been found in another couple. Their unbreakable connection was spawned from their wonderful friendship which would inevitably lead to their mutual attraction. Standing in her presence brought about a feeling of comfort and security within the deepest reaches of his heart, summoning the knowledge that they were meant for one another.

The mysterious redhead had encountered him during that desperate situation which eventually came to involve both of them, their common adversaries. Their questionable connection had been brought about by their fragile alliance and the desperation scenario which forced them to confront their own mortality. Standing in her presence had brought about determination and intoxication within his soul, her combative nature inexplicably attracting his own indecisive approach.

One of the most accepted philosophies towards one's existence revolved around believing that everybody out there was destined to belong to another. The philosophy insisted that couples became inseparable when their destinies brought them together, sometimes happening without the knowledge of the individuals involved. The philosophy insisted that there was nothing to be ashamed of concerning earlier relationships, claiming that everybody would naturally search for the destined companion. Although some of those ancient traditionalists believed these casual relationships to be shameful, but the recent generations wholeheartedly accepted these philosophies.

"What shall become of my own future...?" Link thought as the vision of those three beautiful women crossed his consciousness, the rancher reliving the experience from before his blissful dream transformed into an unwelcome nightmare. The rancher remembered the darkness washing across the women as his muscles became relaxed and his heartbeat slowed to beating off the seconds. His slumber would embrace him within moments, his sheer exhaustion promising dreamless sleep for the remainder of the evening. However, he possessed just enough energy for one final thought before drifting back into the sleeping world "Am I destined to one of them... or is there to be another?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Intermission #1

The next morning had become much more complicated that Link would have expected, beginning with his beloved Ilia displaying her familiar frustration toward the minor scrape on Epona's knee. Her concern for the proud animal turned this aggression toward her lover, whom happened to be the wondrous creature's caring master. The mayor's daughter proceeded to take Epona elsewhere, her passing populated with their mutual friends who attempted to barricade the path. Link and Colin followed to the southern springs where Ilia relinquished the rebellious horse into her owner's custody, realizing there was no point in attempting to manipulate the horse's loyalties. Link was prepared to travel into the northern kingdom and everybody was wishing him good fortune in his travels. It was following his lover's farewell that everything descended into chaos and the scenario transformed into something unpredictable.

Smashing through the decorative gateway which surrounded the springs, several savage-looking goblins rushed into the natural sanctuary, mounted upon colossal hoggish creatures and wielding weaponry unseen in the wild ones which roamed the woodlands. The mayor's daughter attempted to escape, but her valiant attempt efforts were rewarded with an arrow through one of her shoulders. Sometime blunt struck down upon Link's head before he could contemplate doing anything in response, dropping him into the spring and forcing him to watch helplessly as his body refused to move. Colin was knocked to the ground by one of the hoggish beasts while the other children were rounded up by the wayfaring goblins. The largest amongst them grabbed Epona's reigns and within moments their group had vanished from the scene. Leaving the grounded swordsman behind to pursue them.

Link coughed violently as he managed to push himself upwards, regaining his balance before aggressively sprinting forward through the spring and down the forest trail, never knowing that several more goblins were presently invading his village. His handles punched into the ground as one hand grasped the painful lump on his skull. He counted himself fortunate that the blow had miraculously scrapped off his cranium instead of delivering the crushing blow which was intended. He followed the trail across the bridge and into the forest where he'd been just the afternoon before, but instead of being greeted by the towering oaks, he found himself confronting something else.

"What in the world is that?"

An impossible barricade of blackness was pitched across the beaten pathway, several unfamiliar patterns rushing across the darkness like some manner of arcane magick. Link understood the merits of standing back from something so mysterious, but his excessive frustration and his curious nature and drove him forward. He was standing within three feet of the mysterious shadow when several ripples suddenly coursed through the center in the matter that a pebble would the nearby lake. Something rushed from the impossible shadow and created an intense pressure around his throat before dragging him forward through the otherworldly gateway. Beyond the incredible suffering which spread across his entire body, the eternal apprentice couldn't remember anything beyond being pitched into darkness.

The apprentice swordsman's consciousness returned to discover himself splayed across cold stone, accompanied by an uncomfortable soreness which dominated his entire body. His strained muscles feeling comparable to his earliest afternoons on the ranch and an intense migraine threatened to split his skull down the middle. Those beautiful sapphires eventually opened to reveal that somebody had locked him in an underground dungeon, the iron bars familiar from countless stories of cutthroat vagabonds and dangerous criminals. He attempted to move forward, but found himself grounded by an uncomfortable shackle which was locked around the wrist of his left paw...

The flabbergasted swordsman breathed sharply before looking himself over, discovering that some unexplained catalyst had transformed his physical body. He discovered himself inhabiting some manner of rare wolfos, the unique markings across his paws suggesting something ominous about the situation. His instinctive attempts to question what was happening emerged as an unfamiliar context of animalistic grunts and growls. Within moments he found himself aggressively chewing upon the iron chain, painfully attempting to force his jaws through the chain. The metallic restraint rattled loudly as he pulled against the wretched restraint with everything he could muster, but his desperate attempts proved themselves to be completely useless. The desperate situation pushed him to continue regardless "I've gotta get outta here! Come on! Damn it!"

"Having problems?"

"Huh?!" The werewolf dropped the accursed restraint as an unknown voice suddenly whispered from the nearby shadows, speaking with sarcasm and obvious amusement. His cerulean eyesight quickly adjusting to the darkness enough to see the silhouette which had appeared within the dungeon. His combative instincts remained prevalent as his transformed physique shifted into an offensive stance and his ivory fangs were bared in the manner same manner he would have grasped his blades. The unknown intruder stepped forward from the parting shadows with another amused chuckle which sounded innocent and mocking in the same instant. Glowing and snarling accented Link's frustration as he faced the interloper, ignoring his common sense which suggested that he proceed to calm himself, somehow already knowing that this confrontation wouldn't be happening if this creature possessed any animosity toward him.

The mysterious newcomer casually leaned back against the stone wall, stranding around three feet tall and possessing an interesting physique which might have seemed abnormal amongst most impish creatures, those hourglass curves announcing that this unfamiliar interloper was female. There was some manner of stone crown topping her head, one eye was covered by the elaborate details, the other one remained displayed in an ominous mixture of gold and crimson. An unnatural blackness which covered the majority of her small body was embraced with an alabaster tone which spread across her chest and abdomen, naturally accenting the subtle curves of her immature figure. Several aquamarine markings danced across her slender arms and toned legs, some of them even appearing upon the shell of her pointed ears, each of them absently glowing with the pulse of her heartbeat. An interesting ponytail was created from the countless strands which escaped from the stone crown's grasp, each one burning with the same furious brilliance of an inferno. An amused smirk revealed sharp ivory teeth that glinted in the flickering torchlight before she began moving closer, inexplicably floating several inches above the stone floor without the slightest visible effort.

That insufferable sardonic expression never left her features as she tossed one casual glance towards the accursed restraint which locked around his right paw, several more ancient markings were present from former prisoners whose fates remained unknown. The strange creature observed the growling werewolf for several moments before crossing her arms, adapting an annoyed expression and still managed to continue floating "Unless you've become comfortable with your present accommodations, I would suggest that you bare your teeth one someone else. Otherwise, I can always track down somebody else that might actually appreciate my assistance."

Link found himself silenced in the same moment, his aggressive growling stopping completely as his animalistic physique replaced the combative stance with an almost submissive seated position. His annoyance flared when the impish creature was suddenly floating before him, swiftly closing the distance between them and coming within several inches of his cold nose. His opposing sapphires looked back for several moments before one small hand scratched under his jawline, provoking further aggression from the transformed prisoner. She quickly withdrew her hand as he snapped angrily, the impish creature skipping backwards and somehow slipping through those iron bars before registering his predicament. She smirked once more "Your obedience is necessary at the moment, so do attempt to keep yourself under control."

The blue-eyed monster contemplated another attempt to respond to her insulting comments, but snapped into attention when some manner of crackling energy appeared between her hands and suddenly lashed toward him. He instinctively jumped back and somehow managed to jump beyond his original boundaries. He soon found himself looking down at the searing breakage which had been created in the chain, barely two links remaining on the tightened shackle. He glanced back towards the impish creature to see her halfheartedly examining the sheer iron bars which surrounded the tragic rancher turned werewolf, eventually looking back towards the prisoner with less than positive news "I'm afraid breaking through these bars would attract too much attention. How about protecting my investment and proving that you're worthy of my efforts."

Those crimson strands became clouded with an infernal energy before casually stretched outwards in the familiar silhouette of an enormous hand, which mockingly motioned for the imprisoned canine to somehow move beyond the iron bars. Link's eyesight proved useless in noticing anything beyond the battered crates in the corners of the cell, but soon found himself noticing the distinctive scent of ground soil somewhere nearby. Apparently inheriting several animalistic abilities with his newfound persona, his sensitive nose soon uncovered the broken masonry behind on the crates. Natural instincts flooded through his consciousness and his paws began furiously digging into the topsoil, eventually creating a small tunnel under the bars which was wide enough to squeeze through. He emerged within moments of beginning and was immediately greeted by an unexpected weight dropping upon his shoulder blades, to which he panicked and began thrashing about.

"I might have underestimated you, you're not completely useless after all." two small hands grasped the fur around his shoulders and the impish creature's legs hugged his mid-section. The tragic werewolf growled slightly as the cynical creature grabbed one of his pointed ears and pulled it backwards, stopping him completely and bringing about considerable discomfort. Link decided against fighting further, having realized her disrespect wasn't about the change anytime soon. The impish creature relaxed herself where she was sitting before she continued "You're going to have to cooperate and follow my instructions, there is somebody around here that me must speak with before making good with our escape. Proceed through the underground passageways and we'll eventually come out around where we need to be going."

Having been made completely speechless by his unexplained transformation, the liberated werewolf decided against confronting the arrogant little creature's impatient demands and begrudgingly moved forward. The mischievous creature supported him through the underground waterways, the wretched creatures and miserable spirits severing as potential obstacles in different ways. Their unlikely partnership eventually brought them to the towering structure she had spoken of, which he found himself required to climb to the greatest dizzying heights. It was in passing through one of the adjacent windows that revealed they were in one of the guard towers surrounding an unfamiliar castle, surrounded by an unfamiliar skyline. Ominous black dots floated up from the ground everywhere, and the horizon was stained with an unnerving yellow, with random streaks of azure and violet appearing every so often. Although Link found himself suffering from shock, the impish creature almost seemed comforted by these abnormalities, casually leaning forward and sighing in admiration of this rather precarious happening.

Link became curious as she leaned forward on his wolfish scalp, becoming entranced before glancing down into those sapphire gemstones which allowed him eyesight "Isn't the Twilight particularly lovely today?"

The exhausted werewolf called Link carefully jumped through another window following an exceptionally dangerous journey across the castle's towering rooftops and scenic balconies. Those monstrous flying creatures which guarded these dizzying heights standing as evidence that something was terrible wrong. Their overall physique wasn't anything comparable to anything he'd ever seen before and their haunting cries echoed into the distance like the bullhorn of some foreign invader. The ominous silhouettes of several different creatures could be seen wandering the grounds below, the savages barking instructions and emitting monstrous noises. Wherever the unfamiliar castle was located, there was little questioning that the these monsters had somehow managed to completely overrun the grounds. It was understandable that the transformed rancher moved forward with an established silence, attempting to avoid attracting attention while ascending the spiraling stairway. While these strangely paired individuals remained prepared for confrontation against the castle's conquering occupants, the werewolf continued moving upwards to the cynical imp's instructions.

The liberated werewolf and cynical creature eventually found themselves confronted by the imposing double doors which existed on the final steps of the spiraling stairway, the oversized deadbolt barricading the single bedroom which occupied the castle's highest tower. The werewolf instinctively raised his shackled paw towards the door before scoffing at the pointlessness of the action, having discovered another downside to his transformation. Link growled slight at the impish creature's giggling before boosting himself upwards against the doorway and opening the metallic deadbolt with his teeth, the doorway opening as his weight pressed against it. The werewolf stumbled slightly in maintaining his balance, the cynical creature securely grasping the matted fur around his muscular neck as he fought to correct himself. He instinctively began running his sapphire vision across the isolated bedchamber, remaining casual in noticing the lackluster furniture before suddenly sighting the lone figure which stood before the window.

The suspicious werewolf found himself growling at the mysterious stranger before him. The transformed rancher would have normally attempted to gather further information, but those animalistic instincts and the desperate situation had prepared the wayward soul to be brought against the monstrous inhabitants of this conquered fortress. The weight of the impish creature shifted lightly against his shoulder blades, the suspicious werewolf incapable of noticing the knowing smirk which had materialized upon her features. Her increasing amusement remained unheard as the stranger turned back towards the growling canine, two brilliant sapphire eyes silencing those savage growls.

Although the elaborate hooded cloak might have concealed the stranger's overall physique and distinguishing features, what little remained visible around those beautiful sapphires screamed that this ominous individual was another human. A young woman that somehow remained unchanged under the mysterious influence of the lingering twilight which had already brought enough misfortune upon him. Everything suddenly made sense. The bedroom was securely locked from the outside and the chamber had slightly more furniture than the recently escaped dungeon. The circumstances suggested that she was being held prisoner by the savage inhabitants of the fortress, these thoughts remained inconclusive as the young woman suddenly glanced towards the cynical creature sitting on his back.

"Midna?" whispered the voice of the stranger, her tone resting somewhere between suspicion and disbelief as she addressed the impish creature which was straightening herself on his shoulder blades. Her distinguishing features remained hidden by the indigo scarf which rested under the hood, but her sapphire eyes continued illustrating her apparent discomfort with the situation. The werewolf glanced elsewhere for the slightest moment and discovered himself the object of her attention upon glancing back to the cloaked stranger. She seemed unimpressed before suddenly shifting under her cloak "Who is this? Would this be the one for whom you've been searching?"

"I realize that he's probably not what either of us would have expected, but he's going to have to do." the cynical creature shrugged in response, revealing an apparent doubt as she fought to maintain balance upon the irritated werewolf's shoulder blades. An almost dejected sigh escaping her lips as she leaned forward against his pointed ears "It isn't like our situation has provided us many options."

"I suppose not." the cloaked woman breathed, her dignified attitude somehow remaining composed in the otherworldly situation which would have frightened lesser mortals into emotional breakdown and inevitable surrender. This mysterious young woman somehow remained steadfast in her courage and completely fearless of the situation, which would have probably explained her position as another prisoner. However, these surprisingly observations became uninteresting as the werewolf realized that their conversation was evolved almost entirely around him. He found himself becoming completely silent as their discussion continued, the werewolf beginning to become annoyed at his inability to participate in the conversation. He couldn't question their reasons for hunting him down, or exactly what was happening.

The clicking of the dangling chain brought that cloaked female's attention back toward Link, her sapphire eyes drawing in the broken shackle which remained locked around his left paw. "You were imprisoned?" she asked, although her voice lacked even the slightest amount of surprise. The young woman breathed heavily in the next moment, sighing before she resumed standing before the chamber's window, wordlessly leering out across the twilight streaked landscape. Link found himself growing even more confused as his sarcastic partner presented nothing to shatter the silence. The werewolf eventually huffed in annoyance, remaining confused on so much common knowledge was beginning to create an uncomfortable pressure against his normally extensive patience.

"Poor little doggy." Midna giggled before playfully scratching between the werewolf's furry ears, this naturally insight another irritated growl from the transformed rancher "With everything that has been happening to him, he hasn't the slightest clue as to where we are or what has been happening! Then again, you probably couldn't expect much more from somebody dragging themselves from your southern provinces!"

"I suppose you're situation deserves answers." the cloaked woman breathed, kneeling slightly as the werewolf pricked his ears and slumped into a seated position, much to the annoyance of his impish partner. The woman composed herself before finally speaking, apparently discovering difficulty in putting the situation to spoken words "You might find the situation most difficult to believe, but you must understand that situation which has befallen our homeland. Following your capture in the southern province by those patrolling monsters, you've been transported into the deepest regions of the northern heartlands. You're currently standing within the highest chamber of Hyrule Castle."

The werewolf almost suffocated upon the irony of the situation, that this forsaken kingdom was where he was supposed to have been arriving for the annual summit within the next two evenings. The cloaked woman apparently noticed the shocked expression which must have crossed his wolfish features and took another deep breath. The impish creature adjusted herself as the female prisoner continued her depressing explanation of the recent developments "These forsaken grounds were once the blessed kingdom where the goddesses are rumored to have hidden their golden power, where people could work towards their dreams and slumber without the slightest concern upon their minds."

The obsidian cloak subsides to reveal two silken white gloves which moved to grasp the lining of the shadowing hood, she then proceeded to draw back the obscuring hood and then removed the lavender scarf which had slightly muffled her voice and hidden the greater amount of her beautiful features. The werewolf found himself entranced as the shadows were removed from those sapphire gemstones and the young woman's heavenly features were revealed, her familiar visage having been seen upon the pictographs which occasionally managed to appear in the southern provinces. Amongst several pieces of expensive-looking jewelry, there was an elaborate golden crown which rested upon beautiful young woman's copper blonde hair, the shimmering stands stretched beyond her shoulders and managed in several classical braids. The werewolf breathed as the woman composed herself and whispered in that disheartened manner "I have been incapable of upholding my responsibilities as this kingdom's governor and protector, I cannot allow our enemies to continue in whatever horrible designs they have plotted."

"Princess Zelda."

The stunned werewolf suddenly found himself dumbfounded, discovering an unprecedented amount of difficulty in processing the realization that he was presently standing before the same young woman who would someday inherit the throne of the northern kingdom. The warmhearted maiden who had become known for frequently walked amongst the commonwealth and offering her personal blessings to those valiant warriors who protected their beloved kingdom. The determined princess whose unrealized ambitions for the ancient kingdom wouldn't proceed before consulting the concerns of those whom might be opposed. The mortal goddess whose unrivaled beauty had doubtlessly become familiar in the nocturnal illusions and farfetched fantasies of several hot-blooded young men, especially following the several doomed relationships which had occurred in recent years. Princess Zelda might have been something to almost everybody, but her standing amongst her subjects and soldiers meant absolutely nothing in that terrible moment. Before anything else, she was the unfortunate monarch of her father's defeated country, serving as sworn regent while her warrior father was battling the barbarians which constantly threatened their northern boarders.

"You'd better keep talking, Princess." Midna snickered, breaking the werewolf from his trance before leaning forward. "The poor thing isn't the sharpest sword in the armory." the mischievous imp illustrated her insulting claimed by painfully tapping her small fist against the structure of his cranium, further growling coming in response to her callous treatment.

Apparently believing herself obligated to the cynical creature, the beautiful princess proceeded in explaining everything which had happened within the ancient kingdom... The maiden explained the unexpected assault upon their spacious heartlands several weeks earlier, which was inevitably concluded with the inarguable defeat of their limited soldiers and the surrender of their princess. The regent princess continue speaking, enlightening the werewolf upon the antagonistic creature whom commands the monstrous hoards of the twilight realm and summoned the lingering twilight across their beloved kingdom to further their unrivaled domination. The princess continued in revealing that while caught under the shroud of the twilight, the inhabitants of her kingdom would become subject to the horrible creatures which followed their treacherous opponent. Which explained the timeless stillness of the spectral soldiers whom remained around the conquered fortress, paralyzed by the uncompromising terror which grasped their hearts.

"That monster's influence continues spreading those lingering shadows across the kingdom, our entire world will eventually become eclipsed should our opponents remain unchallenged." the princess murmured before standing and returning her attention to whatever lingered beyond the bedchamber's barred window. The werewolf grunted slightly as the impish creature suddenly jumped from his back, floating alongside the princess and looking across the tainted horizon in shameless admiration. The defeated princess breathed heavily before donning the scarf and hood, those enclosing shadows once again concealing those beautiful features and those sapphire gemstones.

"I suppose that perpetual twilight would be rather difficult for some people, although I personally cannot understand your endless dedication to reclaim your horrendous light." the cynical imp chuckled before glancing toward the unshaken princess, glancing backwards to the blue-eyed werewolf before speaking once more "Wouldn't killing that bastard be much easier?"

"We don't have time to argue, Midna." the cloaked princess grumbled before turning towards the floating imp, who seemed somewhat stunned by such uncharacteristic directness "That wretched tyrant's Shadow Beasts have been frantically searching the kingdom, those invaders have been pouring precious resources into tracking you down. Would you mind explaining this?"

"The situation is rather complicated," the imp shrugged before smirking "But it's nothing you should concern yourself over."

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, Midna, nor should you linger much longer." the annoyed princess huffed before turning her undivided attention back toward the barred window, an ominous presence coming across the bedchamber before she could finish speaking. There was little question that her directness was spearheading the cynical imp "Those private guards will be making their rounds within the next several minutes. I've already explained everything you'll need to understand and there is no time remaining to discuss the smaller details. You must leave immediately."

The werewolf grunted as the cynical creature suddenly returned to her seated position upon his shoulder blades, grasping his steel-colored fur and roughly steering him back toward the bedchambers single entrance. The werewolf glanced back toward the depressed princess before resolving himself to follow her instructions, closing the double doors and sealing the deadbolt behind him before proceeding down the stairs. The doorway at the bottom of the spiraling staircase was creaking open and heavy footsteps clapped down upon the carved stone in the same moments the starcrossed partners moved through the same open window. The dedicated guards continued marching toward their prisoner's chamber, those double doors being roughly slammed behind them in their passing. Several moments later, the impish intruder and liberated werewolf wouldn't have been found anywhere upon those conquered grounds.

The werewolf would discover himself separated into countless segments of light and shadow before vanishing into an ominous portal created by his sarcastic partner. The swordsman would somehow remain in his twisted shape, even after somehow materializing just outside of the southern village, standing within the sparkling waters of the sacred fountain. The lingering twilight continued in their approach to his hometown and it suddenly became apparent that following those monsters that kidnaped his friends would need to be postponed. His insufferable partner remained hidden within his shadow, suggesting that certain items would need to be collected before proceeding back into those parasitic shadows. The werewolf never bothered arguing as the impish shadow called him her servant, completely understanding that nothing would be accomplished unless he offered his assistance. The werewolf eventually found himself moving toward the village, following his cynical partner's demands to retrieve a proper broadsword and sturdy shield before proceeding further. Regardless of the incredible assignment which destiny had aggressively placed before him, his thoughts never once left his frightened friends.

"Don't worry everyone. I haven't forgotten about you. There are just bigger problems that need to be handled right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Forest Guardian

Link might have been through more situations that most young people, but could have never imagined the numerous challenges which came to confront him in recent hours. His sardonic partner ordered him to secure a sword and shield before she would return them to the twilight which was slowly swallowing his homeland. It was a confusing errand considering her diminutive size and it quickly proved to be most painful to pilfer from the people he knew. The children were gone and the entire village was on the lookout for the roaming monsters involved. Their response to the wolf wandering into the village proper was quite violent and every encounter was a dagger pressing down upon his weary soul. His surrogate family, drunk on outrage and despair, came running after him shouting with violent retribution. His mentor's fury became manifest in his gleaming broadsword and every knightly technique was brought against the wolf with bloodthirsty ambition. Link was not feeling very good by the time he went running away from his hometown and sunk into the embrace of his own depression.

It was twenty minutes later, Link found himself confronted with another mysterious apparition which had been awaiting his return to the darkness of the invading twilight. The misshapen swordsman fought to breath in the presence of the ancient spirit of the southern forest, which was often considered fictitious and mythical. The ancient specter informed the transformed swordsman about how one could wage war against the invasion and return the twilight to the evening horizon. The dwindling spirit revealed how the twilight's anchor revolved around the stolen power of the three light spirits and would be vanquished once those missing elements were recovered. Link soon found himself armed with an ornament to capture the pilfered light and the werewolf went back into the oppressive darkness.

The transformed warrior journeyed into the deeper regions of the forest, bearing down upon the wretched monsters which roamed the twilight and the skittering insects carrying the tears of the light. The innocent inhabitants of the woodland were found as frightened spirits and often became confused when their tormentors were stomped out. The mischievous monkeys were targeted around the ancient temple, but they too were blind to the bloody wolf that strode through the thickets. The ornament was glowing as the werewolf went back to the fountain outside his hometown to drop the ornament into the sparkling spring.

The amateur swordsman was in awe as the shimmering ornament vanished into the tranquil waters and the entire province suddenly transformed around him. A comforting warmth spread out from the sacred lagoon and washed over the woodlands, purifying the flora and fauna tainted by the shadows. The monstrous invaders were stomped out no matter where they roamed and it was not long before the denizens could be heard roaring out in celebration. The glowing moonlight was soon prominent upon the woods and the world was cloaked in the familiar shadow of the starry evening horizon. The plants of the forest were returned to their emerald splendor and the surface of the spring gleamed with the moonlight and the occasional firefly. For the moment, the twilight had been stopped.

Link suddenly found himself breathing heavily, dropping backwards to sit in the weed strewn riverside. The young rancher frantically looked over his own body, relief washing over him as he touched the rough fabric of his working clothes. The silver-furred werewolf was gone, replaced by a young man with a healthy complexion and dusty blonde hair. Those trimmed claws and vicious fangs had been replaced by his mentor's steel broadsword and the mayor's wooden shield. The ensemble was completed by the mysterious birthmark stamped into the back of his left hand. He had been returned to normal.

"Awww! What a shame!" the young swordsman jumped in surprise as the impish creature suddenly popped back into view over the tranquil lagoon. "This place was just so beautiful under the twilight. What's so great about the regular world anyway?"

The rancher became confused as he looked over his cynical companion and discovered that there were some dramatic changes which had occurred in just moments. The shadow imp's body of alabaster and obsidian was now missing and an obscure mixture of floating shadows created some manner of mirror image. The stone crown possessed the same unique construction and he almost choked on his tongue as a random falling leaf passed right through her. It almost seemed that the impish creature had lost some degree of her existence and become some manner of lingering phantom. It was not something the rancher could have understood.

"What're you starring at? See something you like?" the shadow creature suddenly snapped, summoning a vermillion blush across the swordsman's cheeks as that one gleaming eye focused upon him. The imp smirked before reclining in mid-air. "Because you're so interested, I'll explain it to you. Because of my natural connection to the twilight realm, I cannot possess any manner of physical presence within your world without endangering myself. Thankfully, my connection to you will allow me to retain my spiritual presence and offer my assistance. I twist around the surrounding shadows and I am able to come before you."

"Your connection to me?" Link's echoed in mild suspicion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while you're somewhere outside of the twilight, I have the freedom to wander around your world at my leisure and without your kind noticing my presence." Midna smiled before turning around the levitating upwards. "We're gonna need to collect some answers before pressing forward. So, I'm going to go investigate and see exactly how much progress our enemies have going for them."

"What am I supposed to do?" Link asked. He managed to keep himself focused and visibly serious, but he found himself mentally begging for someone to tell him what he should be doing. The sheer gravity of the situation was going to shove him into a nervous breakdown.

"How about running back to your village?" the impish creature suggested rather bluntly, another playful expression coming across her face before she turned her attention towards the moonlit horizon. "Not to pressure you, but I cannot protect you while you're anywhere outside the twilight and my presence in your world depends upon your survival, so try not to get yourself hurt." Link became somewhat desperate as she began breaking apart once more, vanishing from her feet to her head and winking mischievously before disappearing completely. "See you around!"

A moment passed and soon there was just the sound of the passing breeze. Link dropped back against the lush grass and starred off into the starry horizon as the silver moonlight wafted down upon him. The flora and fauna must have recognized the young swordsman as the broken man he was becoming after being pushed beyond anything he could have ever fathomed. The recent journey kept playing over in his mind and the desperate scenario loomed before him, demanding from him courage which no mortal could hope to muster. The memory of his own horrible failure was becoming a mighty burden, his mentor's swordsmanship having proven useless during that one pivotal moment. His hometown was now crumbling and their every vicious curse was turned to the mysterious werewolf, who was the young rancher himself. His every pain and emotion catching in his throat, the young man spoke out to the goddesses above. "I could not even save my friends or stand against those wretched monsters from the wasteland. How can you expect me to wage war against such a powerful enemy?"

"You must move forward, young one." the spirit of the light suddenly spoke to him. The oxen-shaped phantom that was Ordona now stood out over the ancient stream, bearing an authoritative voice which echoed into the night. "The twilight will continue consuming your kingdom and the innocents cannot stand by while you distress. Without the assistance of my brethren, the twilight will eventually overcome my power once again and I suspect that the master of those wretched creatures is marshaling them for another assault. You must stand against our enemy and restore my defeated brethren, without their power the entire world will descend into eternal darkness."

"..." Link could not respond. He could not think. He could not even breathe.

The young swordsman was determined to somehow come to the rescue of the children, but believed such an achievement would have drawn upon every ounce of his courage. However, he found himself suffocated by the crushing reality of the main quest being put upon him by the impish woman and the ancient phantom. An unknown enemy now marched upon the ancient kingdom and the emissaries of the goddesses believed he could somehow stand against such an overwhelming opponent. One young man reigning triumphant over an army was outrageous and could not have been by a young rancher whose combat experience was almost nothing. He wanted nothing more than to rescue his captured friends and liberate his conquered kingdom, but the thought of such things promised nothing more than his own demise. The kindhearted spirit would not have overlooked this.

"Your ancestors were no more prepared for their own journeys when the goddesses called out to them, but there is something standing against you beyond our growing opposition." Ordona murmured, his cryptic words becoming clearer as that booming voice echoed throughout the wilderness. "You are completely oblivious to your own heritage. You are ignorant of your own bloodline and it is such ignorance which has caused your courage and potential to be counted among the ranks of mere mortals. You cannot hope to wage war against our enemies as you are now. To you, your sword is just your weapon and your shield is just an armor plate for which to protect yourself. You would never survive your first battle against them as you are not. I cannot even allow you to leave these sacred woodlands until you come to know of your own heritage and your awakening is complete."

The oxen-shaped spirit turned toward the ancient bridge which crossed over the river, looking deep into those unknown regions now freed from the oppressing twilight AYou must journey into the deepest part of the forest, beyond where your kingdom has drawn its boarders and beyond where your guardians would have forbid you ever set foot. Follow the soft whispers of the forest guardian and you shall uncover the sacred meadow and the answers which you have sought for so many years. Do this and when next you leave the southern forest, you will stand against the darkness as the chosen champion of the ancient kingdom. Farewell."

Link watched as the golden spirit blinked back into the pureness of the fountain, leaving the weary rancher without anymore answers and one more important errand. The young swordsman was confused and frightened even now with the shinning broadsword and wooden shield mounted upon his strong shoulders. As the young man considered returning to his village to organize some manner of isolated offensive, a soft sound joined the serenades of the flora and fauna. Ordona wanted him to wander into the mysterious wilderness and the melodious sounds were urging him to journey into the unknown wilderness and follow it to the source. Link summoned up as much courage as he could before setting out on the journey, running across the swinging bridge and slipping into the bamboo thickets. In that moment, there was indeed nothing more important than tracking down the source.

The young warrior would spend the next several hours running through the countless thickets of the southern wilderness, boldly journeying into some of the most unknown regions. The whispering melodies which emerged from within soon became the familiar notes of an ocarina, an instrument with which he'd been rather talented before dropping out of practice with it. The thought of meeting the masterful flautist who was playing out in the middle of nowhere was more than enough to drive him forward into the unknown. He never once considered why someone would wander out into the wilderness to toot an ocarina. He never bothered wondering how someone's notes could echo over ten miles and somehow remain audible to the ears of the young rancher. Link's speedy movements soon brought him to an ancient ruin which must have been abandoned several generations earlier, but the player was nowhere to be seen. He proceeded forward without further hesitation.

The young rancher's sandals scrapped against the hillside as he descended upon the ancient ruin, touching down around the perimeter and stepping forward. The ruined structure was characterized by marble flooring and carved limestone brought from somewhere beyond the forest, but one element about the crumbling ruin brushed his heartstrings. He couldn't discern the meaning, but there was an unknown presence which spread over him as thought he was one of few welcome to stand there. The flautist was nowhere to be seen and there were many more miles to journey, so there was nothing to be gained by pursuing the meaning further. Link collected himself and pressed forward into the southern woodlands, going many more miles before coming across something more which captured his interest.

The mysterious woodlands became thinner upon approaching an ominous cluster of trees which towered above the canopy and the young swordsman soon found himself standing in the hallowed grove. The weary wanderer found his senses assaulted by an awesome number of vibrant colors and pleasant scents which surpassed anything he could have imagined. Almost every manner of flower and bloom he'd ever seen were contained within the grove, including several fruits and herbs which were not even native to the kingdom. A narrow stream came flowing through the meadow and the moonlight shown down upon it to provide a silvery glow to the natural splendor surrounding him. Link was so impressed that he did not even notice the haunting melody until it ceased and somebody spoke up from the center of the hallowed grove.

"I see that Ordona has sent you here?"

Link corrected himself before turning toward the speaker, suddenly becoming much more interested in the beautiful guardian of the sacred forest meadow. The grove's occupant and masterful flautist was an exotic beauty whose charm easily outclassed that of a certain sardonic shadow creature. The lonely guardian wore long emerald strands in a loose style which dropped to her narrow waist and was decorated with many blossoming flowers. Two jade-colored eyes matched up with her luxurious strands, each green gemstone conveying an auspicious comfort within them. The forest guardian was blessed with the same pointed ears as himself, one of the very few people who had received them in recent generations. The ocarina songstress wore an elaborate silk robe which was painted in the colors of the forest and flaunted her smooth legs and bare feet to the world. There was a hooded cloak of forest green thrown over one shoulder which would have protected her from the natural elements. The guardian was a slender petite young woman and the young man suspected she could not have been much more than three or four years older. He was very wrong.

The forest guardian was seated upon the stump before the simple dwelling that stood in the center of the grove. The wooden ocarina resting in her delicate hands chased away any doubts that she was the source of the haunting melody which summoned him there. The ocarina was carefully lowered to the stump before she looked up at the young rancher, watching him for several moments before standing and stepping forward. The emerald haired guardian stood around one foot shorter, but boasted a soothing and almost motherly presence as she came closer to him. The passing breeze of the meadow was even crisper and the scent of the blossoms even more prominent as she came to stand before him. It was a couple seconds before she smile. "You haven't the slightest idea why Ordona sent you to me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Ordona mentioned something about my ancestors..." Link managed to respond, his attention slowly turning more toward the ground than the ravishing guardian. "...It doesn't make much sense. I've been living on my own since before I can remember and my parents have become one of the village's biggest mysteries. I wouldn't know about any ancestors."

"Those answers are mine to provide, Link." the tortured swordsman was surprised when she took his chin and forced his sapphire eyes to look back into her own emerald gemstones. There was an almost comforting energy present within those crisp green eyes that seemed eerily familiar to the young warrior. Feeling confident that she now possessed his undivided attention, she turned away and returned to the stump where she recovered her instrument and sat back down. The green goddess pointed to the stone emblem which sat out before her humble dwelling. Link stepped forward onto the ancient stone seal and stopped with another gesture. Link planted himself where he stood and awaited the immediate future, knowing that there really weren't too many options available to him.

The tension became overwhelming as the ocarina moved to slender lips and talented fingertips began hovering over the proper holes of the popular instrument. An ancient melody whispered through the sacred meadow, seeming to echo across the landscape before vanishing into the woodlands of the southern province. The strange melody was similar to several lullabies he'd heard during his childhood, but there was something otherworldly about how the forest guardian performed it. These suspicions were confirmed as the stone emblem began glowing under his sandals, the runes becoming warm against his bare toes. Link stood his ground as the glowing light moved across his body, covering everything from his rugged clothing to his wind tossed blonde strands. He was shocked as the wind suddenly brushed across his back backside. His clothing had been stripped away under the veil of golden light. It was in that moment that molding pressure and unfamiliar weight materialized across his work-toned body. The amateur swordsman was confused and cautious, but somehow understood that every question would be answered the moment the forest guardian stopped playing.

The golden light vanished as the ending notes of the melody echoed across the horizon and the village rancher found the immortal looking upon him with an expression of fondness. A moment passed before his own eyes were drawn to the unfamiliar clothing and equipment which now adorned his trimmed frame. The deep emerald tunic stood out as the dominate article of the strange inheritance, underlined with brushed chainmail and a long-sleeved garment. The remainder of his body was concealed beneath sand-colored breeches and sturdy traveling boots which could have walked the entire world without loosening up. His mentor's broadsword was now sheathed over one shoulder by the dark leather shoulder strap. The wooden shield was hooked onto the scabbard and was there for his opposite arm. The leather belt which looped around his torso was stocked with many empty pouches and was designed to make harsh journeys much less troublesome. His forearms were wrapped in protective leather gauntlets and fingerless gloves which served to provide passive support to his swordsmanship. The ensemble was completed by an odd cap which grasped tightly to his cranium and dipped down over the subtle ridges of his backbone. Link was even more confused upon remembering how the outfit was present in an oil painting which hung in the mayor's trophy room. It was an antique portrait of an unknown warrior bowing before a unique broadsword of blue and silver stabbed down into a stone.

"Take a moment to behold your awakened form and understand your destiny." the forest guardian preached as she stepped away from her humble dwelling. She stepped around him casually, playing one hand across his shoulders before resting one of them on the pommel of the sword. Link would have normally been wary over the sudden amount of contact, but was much more concerned with the unique clothing he was now wearing. The forest guardian gave another smile before coming around the stand before him, her delicate hands pressing softly into the fabric of the tunic. "The green tunic which you now wear once belonged to one of your ancestors, one of the greatest knights your kingdom has ever known. The golden symbol of the three goddesses was engraved upon your hand many months before you were freed from your mother's womb. That emblem is the ultimate proof that you were chosen by the goddesses to stand against any opponent which might come to our world. You every experience and adventure was designed to shape you into a young man worthy of your bloodline, right down to the name which you share with your ancestor. You are our champion, Link."

There was an intensive silence between them as the awakened swordsman pondered over the myriad of information which was finally being given to him. Link found that the answers just made some questions stand out even more than other and was soon looking back to the guardian for more. I was in an instant that the complete confusion which adorned his handsome features was replaced by one of underlying distress. Link wanted to compose himself before the emerald flautist, but his confusion and frustration could not have been more obvious. "I know what you're saying, but there is so much more you must help me to understand."

"Let me know your concerns. I shall answer to the best of my ability." the forest guardian whispered, somewhat surprised by the young man's impatience.

"I've spent many nights kept awake by missing memories. I've lost so much time musing over my origins, my parents and my reasons for being abandoned out here in the provinces. In spite of my best efforts, I have never found anything beyond more questions to plague my mind." Link's confession seemed to become even more emotional as his cheeks reddened and moisture appeared in the corners of his blue eyes. He was not weak with his own emotions and would not cry before her, but it was just too much to absorb without the passive release. He brushed the droplets away with a couple heavy breaths, wanting to ease the burden before speaking again. "What in the world could have possessed them to abandon me out in the southern provinces without leaving me even one clue to my heritage? Should there not have been someone to explain my bloodline or prepare me for whatever crisis that might have come to befall the kingdom? What good am I out here in the sticks?"

The forest guardian was overcome with sympathy as the young warrior panicked over his origins. It took a great measure of willpower to keep her own tears from coming out in the wake of the young man's growing distress. Link kept going with a stream of concerns, his voice echoing with the same wounded emotion she knew from so many years before. "Was there something wrong with me? Were my parents ashamed of the bloodline? Was there some complication to my conception? Am I the shunned offspring from some meaningless affair? Am I some manner of an expendable commodity, some desperate last resort to be hidden away and forgotten unless a serious threat comes forward to justify my existence?"

Link went silent long enough to brush one hand across his crimson cheeks, swatting away the angry tears which came forward under so much emotion. The emerald sage could not have understood that suffering any better. There could not have been many people that could have written off being abandoned in one of the proud kingdom's most backwater provinces. The simple thought that the grand purpose of his very existence had been concealed from him must have come across as the worst kind of treachery. The forest flautist was reminded of another warrior she been very close to during her earliest decades, before becoming the immortal who watched over the Lost Woods. She knew that coming to an understanding about his bloodline, heritage and destiny wouldn't come overnight and would present many hardship which the commoners could not even imagine. However, there was something present which could never have been found in those spoiled bastards that were privileged enough to be brought up with such knowledge. Link was most surprised when the exotic beauty suddenly stepped up and embraced him.

"Believe me, Link. You've suffered no betrayal by your own blood." the immortal whispered, never realizing that the sudden pressure of her beautiful body pressing up against his own caught him off-guard. A moment passed and neither one of them seemed prepared to move. The emerald guardian pressed her forehead against his shoulder as she chose to reveal so much more of his secret origins than originally intended. "Your bloodline is not an expendable commodity, but there would be no greater betrayal than to pressure somebody to stand against a threat that might never come during their lifetime. Since the very beginning and keeping to very strict tradition, the members of your bloodline have been unknown to anyone and everyone. The chosen ones of your bloodline have been allowed to move through their lives without the ever present pressure of their own destiny. The three goddesses ensure that there are guardians and mentors to prepare them, much like your own mentors have taught you the ways of swordsmanship, horsemanship and forestry. However, one of your ancestors went against the traditions of the bloodline and almost ruined it."

"What do you mean?" the awakened swordsman asked, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your grandfather discovered his connection to the mysterious swordsman who stepped forward and exposed the evil king of the western wasteland over three hundred years ago. He was a common merchant who should have honored the tradition and never spoken of the matter, but the man's arrogance soon brought the bloodline back into the limelight. Your grandparents and their children built an unworthy reputation for their family, using your ancestor's achievements as the foundation. They never put forth their own effort and believed that their presence alone would be enough to sway those bearing daggers against the royal family." the forest guardian's voice was dripping with contempt. Link prepared himself for the disastrous revelations that her voice seemed to promise. "There was an attempted insurrection amongst the military seventeen years ago and the tyrannical general behind it had the majority of the bloodline assassinated. The protection and blessings of the goddesses couldn't have protected them after becoming so renowned amongst the kingdom. It was obvious that their deaths would have seemed necessary to anyone wanting to conquer the ancient kingdom and being so exposed, they were some of the earliest targets."

"...What about my parents?" Link whispered.

"Your father…" the exotic beauty's voice promised bad news. "He was a valiant young man who respected and honored the legendary bloodline and was the sole member who chose to become a knight and not live in the lap of luxury. The majority of the family refused to stand up for the royal family and went running. The lot of them were struck down by the enemy soldiers and contracted mercenaries, not one of them did anything more than beg and bribe. Your father was there when the general made his move against the royal family and attacked the throne room during a meeting with the Gorons of Death Mountain. There were three other knights with him, one of them ran away and two of them were crooked. Your father stood in the doorway against over twenty men to protect the future of the kingdom. The general was on his own by the time the last soldier dropped. You father was slain when the coward tossed a dagger intended for the king." A tear dripped down her cheek. "He died a hero."

"General Lyons." Link remembered enough about the era in which he was born. "The bastard was sentenced to the worst punishment and banished into the infinite darkness. It is good that my father can be held in esteem."

"Your mother..." the beautiful guardian gripped him slightly in that moment. "Your mother managed to survive the massacre and brought her newborn away from the kingdom, delivering him into the care of loyal friends that were journeying into the southern provinces. You were entrusted to your hometown, where you were hidden away by those wanting to stomp out the bloodline that protects our world. Your mother might be alive in another province beyond my own, but the poor woman could not have stayed by your side without being discovered. You must understand, Link. Once the insurrection was crushed, it would have been a threat to allow her to return to you. It was necessary to protect the bloodline and resume the tradition of your bloodline so you could grow up unknown and unburdened."

"Farore..." Link whispered. It was just too much.

The guardian chuckled softly as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "Indeed, the circumstances which brought you into these woodlands and your own childhood are quite similar to the young warrior who stood against the evil king so many years ago."

"You knew one of my ancestors?" Link whispered, the revelation leaping from his mouth the moment his mind made the connection between the emerald woman and the mysterious savior. "You are one of the forest children, aren't you."

"Yes, I am. Your ancestor knew me as Saria, one of the immortal children who inhabited these woods before the migration of the kingdom forced us to move even further into the woodlands." The exotic beauty whispered, softly clutching the ancient tunic and burying the accursed tears which were moving down to frame her pleasant smile. "I loved him beyond what most can imagine. I would have sacrificed anything and gone on any journey to have been with him, but such things were not written into our destinies. His many adventures carried him beyond the boundaries of the ancient kingdom and beyond where I could have ever chased him."

"I'm sorry." The young swordsman whispered, showing sympathy upon seeing so much raw emotion bleeding out from the beautiful immortal. She might have spent centuries serving some greater good, but Saria was denied the one thing that she could have ever wanted. "My mentor often claims that Destiny was born from Fate and Fortune, two elements that must work hand in hand for several people. Too many destinies are made from more of one than the other."

The forest guardian nodded softly at the words of wisdom. Her face pressed softly against the young man's shoulder and her small hands tugged at the emerald jerkin as though parting with it was going to be painful. Link placed one hand down against her waist, wishing there was something he could do to ease the despair brought by the memories of his ancestor. Link went silent as Saria took one of his gloved hands and moved it up to one of her burning cheeks. She closed her eyes with the most pleasant smile. "You know, it has never been uncommon for your bloodline to go through many relationships before finding that one someone who was worthy of them. I believe that we would have given everything to one another, but I could not bring myself to challenge someone who gave him so much happiness. I am more often pleased that I did not make such a mistake, but romance is hard no matter who you are."

"Yeah…" Link's mind went back to the friendships and relationships that stood out in his own life. The choice between them often proved to be extremely difficult. It was not limited to just his childhood friend or the mysterious huntress that traveled alongside him during that one fateful journey. It was just about every woman whose company he was keeping in recent days, not counting one snarky shadow creature who'd forced her partnership upon him. Link grimaced over his own romantic problems. "I'm beginning to doubt it will be anything simple."

"I suppose there are times when everyone must expect to make hard choices." Saria murmured before looking up at the young warrior, those emerald eyes burning into his own with deep passion that most would have melted most men. AIt does not mean we cannot compromise for some small ember of happiness."

"Saria..." Link whispered, becoming wordless in his honest attempt to comfort the beautiful immortal, even as she moved forward to cover his mouth in a passionate kiss. In that tense moment, the young swordsman could not bring himself to deny the daughter of the wood and was soon responding to her advances. Her bent down just enough to meet  
the petite woman, his tongue joining hers in the moist dance and exploring her open mouth for several blissful moments. Her slender hands soon moved up around his neck, pulling him down along with her to the lush grass of the meadow. She was soon reclining on the fertile ground and the awakened champion was leaning over her, his hands running across her feminine curves as they broke away from the passionate kiss. An intense gazing session occurred between them as they unconsciously sized up one another in such an awkward position. It was broken when Saria moved one hand around the shoulder belt and pulled Link down on top of her, her opposite hand brushing down the iconic tunic as she grinned up at him.

"Are you sure about this, Saria?" Link whispered, so much more surprised than concerned.

"You could not imagine how many years it has been." the gorgeous guardian whispered against his neck, another emotional smile crossing her features as emerald and sapphire eyes gazed into one another. "And I believe we have both gone through enough to deserve some relief."

One delicate hand moved down to release the yellow sash wrapped around her emerald robes, moving seductively slow as she opened the garment to reveal more of her beautiful body. Link looked over her perfect breasts and trimmed abdomen for several moments, obsessively drinking in the vision of her natural splendor. Her ample breasts were obviously smaller than those of a certain naughty housewife, but were perfectly proportioned and vibrant from eternal youth. Her could hear his own heartbeat as one of his gloved hand moved over one of the bouncy mounds and squeezing softly of the firmness. It was stunning to know just how ancient she was supposed to be and this forest daughter was one of the ancient elemental guardians. It was just a breath away from being with one of the goddesses. He was not drawn away into thought however as his opposite hand slipped down between her thighs.

Saria's pleasured breathing built up on the intoxicating atmosphere as her hands moved against his chest and one knee moved to be pressed up against his throbbing groin. The emerald flautist gave one more knowing grin before pulling him down so she could kiss at his neck. Link quickly came to an understanding that while her body did not come close to meeting her age, her mind would have been growing for centuries. There was suddenly no question that she knew more about such steamy moments than every woman he had been with pulled together. Hell, she probably knew more than anyone he could have even known who was not also an immortal blessed by the three goddesses. It was almost frightening as one emerald eye looked up into one of his own and winked seductively.

"I knew you would know how to please me." The immortal whispered into one of his ears, her voice trembling as two rough fingers ran up and down across her moist pedals. "This might be our first time meeting, but I've been watching over you ever since you were brought into my provinces so many years ago. I've witnessed your every grueling experience and triumphant accomplishment. Your most recent escapades have been rather stimulating."

"Uh…" Link stumbled to speak through his blushing cheeks, but Saria refused to hear anything more as she pulled him down into one more passionate kiss. He quickly became more confident and his curious hands resumed exploring her magnificent body, but never once broke away from the emotional exchange. The young man's excitement became obvious as he began to unwittingly ground against her moist regions through the rough breeches. The lonely guardian moaned into his mouth as his hands gave a soft massage to her perfect breasts. His strong hands brought consistent pleasure upon her pillowed mounds, while the occasional tease of her sensitive nipples made her jump up against him. Going with the flow of his natural instincts, the young warrior was ignorant to the fact he was performing with sexual expertise vastly superior to his own. There was something eerily familiar in that moment, an unknown energy which became present as he worked to please the graceful beauty before him. The forest guardian had never planned on telling her younger partner, but there were many natural abilities and instincts to his heroic bloodline than just unwavering courage.

You would never find one of the awakened champions with a bored partner.

The emerald haired immortal breathed heavily as she languished beneath the awakened warrior, whimpering and moaning as his fingertips moved between her breasts and abdomen. It was several minutes before she decided that their positions would be changed and shifted her weight accordingly, becoming most surprised when he responded and kept her pinned to the ground. A moment passed and a proud smile confidence appeared on his visage. She returned the gesture before throwing herself up against him with much more aggression. Their childish struggle to capture authority over one another soon caused both of them to go tumbling down into the flowery meadow. The forest guardian and the young champion were laughing the entire way. They soon stopped rolling when they came into the collection of delicate white flowers surrounding the bottom of the humble dwelling. A shower of those ivory pedals were sent into the passing breeze as the emerald guardian came up on top and roughly slammed the younger man down into the ground, those slender hands grasping the collar of the emerald jerkin.

Passion was burning within Link as Saria wrapped those beautiful thighs around his muscular abdomen, both of them smiling upon one another as the moment drove them forward. Those ample breasts were crushed against the young swordsman's chest as the immortal began one more passionate kiss, her gentle hands wrapping around his neck in the moment. Link's gloved hands roamed down to grasp her firm buttocks as their tongues began the same intense and timeless waltz, but both were surprised as their passion suddenly flared. The pressure became much more prevalent as their mouths and tongues explored one another, their salvia mixing and dripping down from between their lips during the heated wrestling match. Saria raised herself above him as their kiss was slowly broken, her emerald gemstones almost glaring at his clothing as she reached to the shoulder strap.

The sturdy broadsword and wooden shield were quickly released and tossed away with some assistance from her young champion. The satchel belt which wrapped around his abdomen followed in the next few seconds. Removing such cumbersome equipment allowed him to rest much more comfortably against the ground while openly admiring the immortal splendor before him. The forest guardian looked upon the newest knight of the bloodline, regretting that such an encounter would be under so many constraints. She understood that time was of the essence and that she could not have kept him for her own desires without somehow putting the kingdom in jeopardy. Her fingertips scrapped down the thick material of the deep green tunic before looking deeply into those beautiful sapphire eyes. There was so much present within him that could not have been found by that wonderful warrior she'd known so many generations earlier. This young mortal, the newest Link, couldn't have been expected to understand these feelings and wouldn't until his destiny brought him before the one who would own him in body, mind, heart and soul.

Suddenly lost in her musings and with those strong arms around her buttocks, Link took advantage of the moment and impulsively drew her body toward him. Saria was taken aback when she was suddenly dragged forward and his mouth and tongue dove into the moist pedals she'd been openly displaying. She moaned out into the forest as the young man licked up the sweet nectar dripping from her pink maidenhood. The movements of his tongue were done with polished technique acquired in recent months, one which was just as pleasurable as it was torturous. Saria was breathing heavily when she dropped one hand into his dirty blonde locks, drawing him even deeper into her sweetbreads. Her opposite quickly moved down, two fingers spreading open her sweet pedals for his tongue. Link relaxed and enjoyed her natural sweetness for several minutes before she suddenly tugged his hair, giving him a look that ordered him to stop. "I don't want to waste too much time on foreplay."

The forest guardian pressed one hand against his chest before crawling from his abdomen, wordlessly ordering him to remain there in the white flowers. The eternal beauty ventured down to the throbbing excitement which had been straining against the traveling breeches since the discussion of his destiny ceased. Her pleasant smile became almost predatory as she unbuttoned the wayfarer's slacks and proceeded to release the tightened laces just beneath it. Link gasped slightly as her slender hands dragged out his throbbing erection. An expression of approval came crossing over the heavenly features of the emerald flautist. Those moments shared with both Ilia and Uli brought several thoughts to mind about where the teasing immortal was going, but she managed to surprise him once more. Within moments she was back to straddling his powerful abdomen, her palms pressing down against his chest as his proud erection was tempted by her buttocks.

The young warrior watched the beautiful guardian with astonishment as she looked him over, seeming to be enjoying the dominion she currently wielded over him. He wouldn't argue against her authority within this hallowed grove and was convinced that she could do whatever she pleased after so many years of going untouched. The delicate cloak which draped down over her silken robes went flying away to join his sword and shield before she positioned herself over his throbbing excitement. Her mouth dropped open, breathing deeply and haggardly as she lowered herself upon the young rancher's throbbing length. It was quite embarrassing, but her beautiful body had become rather sensitive over the last several generations. Link groaned as the mind blowing tightness of her dripping corridor embraced his throbbing excitement, every pleasurable sensation mounting upon one another. The young rancher could withstand an arrogant young ox trying to trample him, but he found himself utterly paralyzed by the vision of the ancient sage.

"Mmmm..." Saria moaned as she slowly swallowed his manhood into herself, leaning back and looking up into the evening horizon as she savored every sensation. She soon started churning herself around the piercing phallus which seemed to go deeper and spread her wider than his legendary ancestor, if only by just a little. The young rancher responded by moving his hands around her slender waist, using the resulting leverage and pushing himself even deeper into her dripping passage. Her smaller hands moved down against his chest as they moved together, pushing herself up and dropping down in an uneven tempo. Their gemstone eyes of sapphire and emerald met one another, but neither said anything as they melded into their romantic union.

The moment could not have been more perfect for the ancient guardian as she graciously offered herself to her younger champion. The experience brought back memories which had become obscure over the passing generations, memories of when she had fought to make that doomed relationship work. Link couldn't have known that his renowned ancestor had been in the same position before leaving the ancient kingdom with the woman that made him whole. Saria might have lost her beloved during those younger years, but she was not the least bit ashamed having this young man on the night of his awakening. She utterly reveled in every sensation that whipped through her body, moaning loudly as her lover thrust upwards into her narrow passage. The passion of the moment burned so brightly that her patience totally shattered, her movements suddenly becoming much more aggressive. It was not much longer before her body was rocked by an early climax.

The forest guardian went tight in that heated moment. Her fingernails dug softly into the emerald tunic as she leaned forward over the young warrior. Her turquoise strands created silken curtains around her passion glazed eyes and her delicate garment clinging lazily around her forearms. Her mouth opened to scream out but barely managed the softest whimpers and enraptured moans. The numbness soon brought her to fall forward against her lover, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kept on moving inside her, dragging out every pleasurable sensation. Link whispered softly against her neck as she moaned out, her unwanted abstinence having made every touch extremely potent. It was amazing that any man could have been so gentle and patient even after her climax when most would have immediately turned to their own needs. It was no surprise that the bloodline bred the amazing.

"Oh, Link!" Saria moaned as her nectars dripped down her thighs, soaking the young warrior's throbbing length as he carefully pulled himself loose from her clamping nether regions. Link wrapped his arms around her slender frame and laid there for several minutes, allowing the moment to cool before making his own move for dominance. The forest guardian jumped when her champion suddenly moved up against her, coming up into a seated position and holding her out over the gentle flowers they'd been laying on. An approving glint flashed across those emerald gemstones as she snapped her arms around his neck. AI wouldn't want you to leave so soon."

"You're beautiful, Saria." Link whispered back before kissing her deeply, never once halting the exchange as he carefully lowered her down onto the sheer white flowers that surrounded them. The loosened emerald robes of the forest guardian draped across the natural mattress of crisp grass and ivory flowers, pedals of white fluttering around the meadow in the moment. One hand moved up to Link's cheek as she deepened the longing kiss, another grabbing his collar and pulling him down against her. His strong hands moved back to her breasts, squeezing and massaging the tempting mounds throughout the duration of their kiss. Saria leaned back against the flowers as they separated from one another, a small smile of contentment gracing her features before she welcomed him to take her. Those beautiful legs spread open before him, two delicate fingers moving down to open the silken pedals that concealed her cherry blossom passage.

AI want you to make me feel it again. Show to me once more than you are our son of the bloodline." The stunning immortal demanded. Link quickly moved his hands to her slender waist and pulled her against him, his throbbing erection rubbing up against her moist nether regions. Saria moaned softly as her lover's manhood pushed before those silken pedals, passing through the threshold and slowly filling her narrow passage. Her right hand was tight around his collar, her grasp twisting around even more of the material as the wearer began rocking her back and forth against his rigid excitement. Her opposite hand squeezed and manipulated one of her own breasts, adding to the sensations of fullness and friction that were brought about by their union.

"Just how much have you seen, Saria?" Link whispered suddenly, wanting to know exactly how much the forest guardian had seen when it came down to the most personal episodes of his existence. Her response was the most pleased-looking smile which urged him to thrust even deeper into the beautiful immortal maiden. Her narrow corridor was dripping with her passion and her inner sanctum was calling out for his own warmth. She was not sure many times had she been watching Link and Ilia's naughty escapades, often slipping away into the underbrush when he looked around for some unseen eavesdropper.

"I've seen enough to know you are going to be no different from your ancestors." the beautiful creature moaned as she was softly rocked against the ivory flowerbed. One gloved hand moved over one of her breasts and one of her own hands clamped down on top of it, right over her throbbing heart. "You are going to meet many lovers looking for that one person you are destined to be with, but you will often be important when it comes to helping them discover their own happiness."

"Nayru…" Link suddenly gasped as the immortal's smooth legs wrapped around his powerful waist.

"Enough talk!" Saria growled as she finally turned loose of the ancient tunic. "Your journey mustn't be delayed, but there is no reason that we cannot enjoy ourselves for the moment. Do not worry about love right now. This moment belongs to us now do your job and make it memorable."

Link looked down at the stunning immortal as the apparent challenge washed over him. Saria suddenly moaned out with shameless passion as her young champion slammed himself deep into her narrow passage without the gentle touch she'd been enjoying. The melodious sound of her sensual voice carried into the unknown wilderness where there were no men or women around to hear it. Link thrust into her with much more power, more of those ivory pedals floating around them as the forest guardian's passion surged around the meadow. Her beautiful body began responding to the intense pounding as those beautiful legs squeezed around his waist in the hopeful attempt to get him even deeper. Her arms came back to squeeze and molest her breasts, but she found that he was not going to have it. Link ripped her hands away and into his own, pressing the backs of her hands down into the velvet pedals with boldness she was not even aware he was suppressing. It made the moment even more perfect.

"Nayru!" Saria moaned as her fingers intertwined with those of her young partner, clinching tightly as his bestial thrusts rocked her entire body against the ivory pedals. "Take me! Take me, Link!"

Link did not cease in his thrusting movements even as the exotic beauty roared out for him to keep going and with every breath he pushed himself even harder. He sucked down the crisp country air with every breath and his thrusts soon became slower, but with much more punching roughness to them. The forest guardian was in paradise as her powerful legs squeezed his abdomen and her fingertips were dug into the backs of his gloved hands. His throbbing manhood synced with the pulse of her narrow corridor and every movement pressed him against the gateway of her inner sanctum.

"Saria! Sari-Ahh!" Link could not control himself anymore as he grabbed her powerful legs, thrusting himself into her so much deeper than every previous motion. His strong body went rigid and even his manhood became tight before expelling his warm seed deep into the womb of the stunning immortal. He couldn't resist noticing how much more came out from him than every one of his prior encounters and how much longer his own climax lingered. Saria screamed out in the moment after as her insides were bombarded with copious amounts of the warrior's burning essence. A short effort to swallow the welling pleasure proved futile as a second climax rocked her beautiful frame much more violently than her earlier one.

Their passionate screaming carried into the early morning horizon and it was not long before everything was silent but for the serenades of the crickets. Link looked down longingly at the exotic beauty spread out before him. She was covered in a glistening layer of her own sweat and the mist of the meadow. She was covered in a shower of the ivory flower pedals which clung to the newfound moisture and became stuck in her emerald strands. There were welling teardrops of happiness dripping down from her beautiful turquoise eyes and her pretty face was covered in an array of the most pleasant emotions. Link breathed as the forest guardian slowly reached up to claim his collar once more to pull him down to her, those slender arms moving once more around his body. It was a moment before the two of them shared one more passionate kiss which was emotional, gentle and went on for several minutes without interruption. It was one that would never be forgotten.

Link and Saria soon succumbed to the romantic afterglow of their passionate union and did not move from the vibrant mattress of ivory wild flowers. The young swordsman laid back and looked up at the starry horizon and the moon which came looming over the sacred forest meadow. The forest guardian joined him, her jade hair blending into the ancient tunic as she yawned and brought her head down on his trimmed chest. He allowed himself to wonder if it was not just a legend that one of his heroic ancestors journeyed to another country to stop the second moon from falling from the sky and slamming into the earth. She was occupied wondering what manner of journeys her beloved descendent would have and what kinds of women he would pursue. Saria understood that while Link did indeed love the other women in his life, it was not the same way he adored the mayor's daughter. However, Saria and Ilia were much too similar for her to see them having a future together as childhood friendships often complicated those budding emotions. There was another warrior who journeyed long before she was even born, a young warrior who could not decide between two women and resolved to marry both of them. Of course, Link was not his ancestors, so there was no way to make an accurate prediction.

"Dawn is coming soon." The forest guardian murmured, causing the young warrior to suddenly notice the wavering shadows around the eastern corner of the meadow skylight. It was one more relaxing moment before both of them shook off the tranquility of the afterglow and climbed back to their feet to greet the day. Saria recovered her luxurious robe from the flowerbed and brought it back over her shoulders before marching back up to her dwelling to recover the missing sash. It was just a moment of fixing her tossed emerald strands before she looked pristine and was at a point where nobody would have hazarded a guess of her naughty satisfaction. Link tucked himself away before recovering his sword and shield, which were quickly returned to their adjusted positions on his shoulders. The journeyman's missing belt came second and there was no evidence of his own physical exertion aside from his unwelcome gaze toward the coming daylight.

"I'm sorry, Link." Saria murmured, dropping back down onto her stomp and dusting some of the raining cherry blossoms from her ancient wooden ocarina. The guardian looked off nowhere particular before coming back with some very bad vibrations. "We do not have any more time to waste and our opponents gathering more of their numbers in order to conquer the southern forest once more. You must recover and restore the powers of Eldin and Lanayru. Once you have done this, our opponents will have nowhere to anchor the twilight. Then we can come up with our next move."

"We?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"The elemental guardians, including myself, have become involved in the war at hand." The beautiful immortal explained further, pointing to the six emblems which were on the wrapping around the perimeter of the stone emblem he had stood on. "We are the same six sages who founded the united council and you know us as the surrogate family of the Hero of Time, those who came to know of his deeds. You are going to meet us on your journey to further progress in your awakening. I was just the one to give you your clothes and equipment. I was the one to reveal your connection to the knight's bloodline. I believe that my part is done."

"Ah." Link said. "I understand."

"No, I don't believe you do." The forest guardian said back with amusement creeping into her voice. Those emerald eyes promised much more awaited him on the journey against the darkness. "You are going to be learning and receiving so much more from them in your coming meetings. You are going to become stronger and before you ever come to encounter your ultimate opponent, you are going to become the greatest knight of your bloodline. Of this, we have no doubts."

"Okay." It was obvious that Link did not want to think that far into the future. He slowly crossed his arms, pondering the moment before turning back to face the immortal. "We need to get back to the mission at hand. You mentioned something earlier about our opponents anchoring the twilight realm to our own world of the light. Should I be looking to collect or destroy some manner of anchoring point?"

"That is a very good question." She murmured without the same weary tone. "We were curious about how our enemy managed to conquer entire provinces when one person crossing between worlds is quite rare and even more dangerous. We were suspicious there might have been something, some manner of ancient relic, left behind in our realm which would resonate with their unique magicks." A couple more moment passed with the forest guardian pondering the theory and with every passing moment she seemed to look even more hopeful. "Yes. That must be it."

"So, I go capture whatever they are using and they cannot use it again, correct?" In that moment, the young champion was the perfect vision of a determined warrior who was ready to get the job done by any means necessary.

"It would make sense." Saria smirked. "I knew we were right about you."

"Guardian Saria… The temple of the forest…" The booming voice of Ordona suddenly spoke out from the unknown woodlands and went on to echo around the confines of the sacred forest meadow. It was in the next moment that the isolated lagoon began glowing and the spectral spirit of the light appeared before them in his chosen form. "A dark energy has been poisoning the roots of the wood's mighty fortress for many weeks and it was quite recently that it has brought me grave concern. The denizens of my wood have become violent and malevolent in recent months under its influence and many monsters have been drawn in from the wasteland. It is home to a dark and horrible artifact which has wrought nothing but chaos and horror since coming out from its many centuries of dormancy. It must be captured before anymore damage can be done to the wood."

"I will not fail." Link declared with fierce determination to the spirit and the guardian. The young rancher's voice sounded out with a courage he never knew he had. It was good enough for them. It could be seen in his strong posture that nothing would stand in his way. "I cannot. It is not an option."

"The morning approaches and our enemy cannot move under the gaze of the sun." The glowing spirit stamped one hoof onto the spring and a glimmering circle of magical runes appeared on the ground before him. It was a moment before Link could see some very familiar home decor in the center. "You must return to my wood and embark on your journey. I can use my power to return you to your home in the village. However, I cannot do more. My powers are shared with my dwindling brethren and I must remain strong enough to stave off the shadows."

"A moment…" Link requested before turning back to the beautiful guardian. Saria looked up with some confusion as he moved to knell down before the stump and kiss her softly on her jade lips. It was gentle and friendly. It was a kiss which would be shared between beloved friends. She'd received many during her former life. "You have shown me my destiny and given me the answers I have sought for so very long. I cannot offer you much beyond my gratitude. Thank you, milady of the wood."

"You need not thank me, Link." Her cheeks were a fiery crimson. "But you're most welcome."

"I must move forward." Link announced before stepping away from the exotic beauty and toward the ancient spirit's glowing portal. He looked back over one shoulder and smiled at her. "Play me a song for good fortune."

"You got it." She grinned with the promise, watching as her champion stepped into the glowing pool of the spring and suddenly disappeared in a whirling vortex of light and water. The meadow was covered with mist when the waters became calm and the flautist raised her precious ocarina. She grew reminiscent while playing one of her favorite songs. It was a melody of the wood once written for the royal family by an ancient wise man of the forest. The song would carry into the woods and fade out toward the outskirts of Ordon Village. The song complete, Saria lowered her ocarina with a brief sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a voluptuous woman standing next to one of the meadow's oldest weeping willows. Her gorgeous figure was veiled in the shadows of the wood, but there was no missing the moist sheen or the delicate fins coming out from her legs and forearms. "You enjoy the show?"

"Very much, thank you." The newcomer sauntered forward with obvious confidence and the flautist was not even a little surprised when her body suddenly melted into the haunting mist. It was at that point a pair of moist blue arms came from behind, wrapping around her stomach and pulling her into the other woman's ample breasts. Saria turned around to see her smirking. "Don't worry. It was only fair you got to have him first, watcher of the wood."

"You would be so concerned about such things, siren of the deep." Saria chuckled, leaning back into the familiar embrace as those delicate slender fingers ran up and down her beautiful silken robe. "I just hope you don't forget you're supposed to be doing when your time comes."

"You need not worry. I am aware our meetings cannot be squandered." The newcomer stuck out her tongue. It was a bright turquoise color against her ivory teeth.

"So?" The flautist's sudden stern tone brought with it exceptional tension. "You must have come to an agreement while I was performing my own duties. Does our leader believe the current situation warrants the return of one of the former heroes?"

"No." The watery newcomer's tone came with a pinch of regret. "Our current crisis cannot be confronted by anyone but the present bloodline.

"Dammit…" The maiden of the wood was somehow not surprised.

"However," The flautist's pointed ears suddenly perked up. "We are suspicious that the goddesses might have their own scheme. It is with their blessing that they have allowed another player to join the game."

"What are you talking about?" Saria murmured.

"Have you heard the rumors of a golden wolf?" The aquatic creature whispered into her ear a cryptic rumor. "It has been seen around your own wood, a mighty and fearsome creature with crimson eyes and a coat as bright as the morning sun. It has come out from the shadows and now bares its ivory fangs against those who would bring harm to the provinces."

"Is it him?"

"No." The answer was sharp and breathless. "It is another who has been brought back from the world beyond. One who is much more intimately familiar with our awakened champion. It would seem that there is much more for him to learn than we are meant to provide."

"Indeed." The guardians of emerald and sapphire looked to the morning horizon. "We are in for some big changes."


End file.
